Marital Mistake
by JaSamUntilForeverEnds
Summary: She was getting married to one man, but what happens when the other man she trusts with her life wants more. Who will she choose and WHY?
1. Secrets Exposed

Sam McCall was on her way home, from a long day at work. Her feet were killing her, because she had beem running from her clients cheating wife after she was caught. All she wanted to do was get in her bed and cuddle with her fiance Lucky Spencer.

As she pulled her keys out of her bad to open the door to her home, her cell phone rang. She knew who it was, it was Jason Morgan.

"Hey, Jason, what's going on" answered Sam.

"Sam we need to talk, can you come by sometime today, or if you want I could come by and see you, it's really important" he finished.

"Sure" said Sam "I'm on my way right now."

With that she turned around and headed back to her car. All the way there she wondered why Jason had sounded so serious. Usually, he called to make sure she was okay, or he needed her help with something, but this time his voice was different.

"Ohh shoot!"exclaimed Sam as she got to her car, "I must have left my keys in the car. Ohh well, I'll just go back to the house and grab my spares."

Sam dashed back to her door, and unlocked it. She walked in and before she could let Lucky know it was her coming through the door, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Sam" said Lucky "wait I....uh......I can umm.....I can explain."

Sam lifted her hand to quiet him.

"What is this....how long has this been going on.......why would you do this....how could you do this?" Sam spoke.

"Elizabeth, I think it would be best if you leave now" Lucky said, hoping Sam wouldn't over react

"I'm not doing anywhere Lucky, I think maybe Sam should leave. We were in the middle of something."

"Yeah having sex on MY couch while I'm at work" screamed Sam.

"Sam calm down" said Lucky "you don't want to over react."

"Don't tell me what to do Lucky, I want the truth and I want it right now. Then I want you and your sideline ho to get the hell out of my house." Sam shiuted abger filling her.

"Sam I know your angry, but maybe we could talk things out." replied Lucky.

Sam was about to reply, when she realized she needed to get away from Lucly, before she pulled her gun and shot him.

She looked to the left of her, and noticed her spare keys, and before Lucky could stop her she grabbed them and dashed out the door.

She didn't know where she was going, she just let her hands and feet take control. Her tears burned her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them. She knew only one person could help her through this, only one person could put a stop to her tears.

She knocked on his door. She knew she probablky looked a wrek, bu the truth was she didn't care. She just needed someone to talk to.

Jason opened his door wishing it was Sam.

He got his wish, however her appearance scared him. Something happened, he didn't know what but his instincts told him she needed him.

When she looked up at him, him body went weak. He reached out and pulled her close to him.

When their body's connected Sam stopped crying, and she was able to to breathe reasonably.

"Sam what's wrong with you, please tell me" urged Jason. He couldn't bare to see her like this. If anyone had hurt her he sliently vowed to make them pay for hurting Sam.

"Lucky..he cheated...on me.......with.......Elizabitch" said Sam with more anger in her voice than sadness.

"Her name is Elizabeth, Sam" said Jason

"I know what the hell her name is, and I know what I said" said Sam

Jason silently laughed to himself.

They slowly moved to Jason's couch, never losing contact with each other.

Sam slowly lifted her head fron Jason's well built chest.

"Are you okay. Sam?" questioned Jason.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said as she got up to leave .

Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Youre not going anywhere tonight,you're staying here to night, I mean it Sam, you are not going anywhere." Jason spoke with authority.

"Fine. I'll stay here" she said, giving up.

As she sat back down on the couch next to Jason, there was a lound Knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is" said Jason, getting up to answer the door.

Who they saw shocked both of them.

* * *

**TBC...**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR, I'M OPEN FOR SUGGETIONS**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	2. Temptation

Jason grabbed the handle of the door, and pulled it open. His eyes went wide with shock, when he saw who was standing at his door step.

It was Lucky, with Elizabeth jsut inches behind them. Why the hell would they be here, knowing that he was one of SAM'S closest friends.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"We came here to talk to Sam" answered Lucky trying to match Jason's coldness, but not quite succeeding.

'She doesn't want or need to see you right now." he responded holding back some of his anger, his fist becoming tighter.

"I don't care" said Lucky, "I need to see her and make things right, because I love her."

"If you loved her like you claim you do, you wouldn't have been cheating on her with ANYONE!" he raised his voice at the end, letting his anger out slowly.

"I made a mistake" he said, gesturing to Elizabeth "I never ever meant to hurt Sam. Please Jason just let me talk to her. I have to make things right with the woman I truly love."

"Jase, it's ok let _them_ in" she squrirmed when she said it.

Jason stepped by to let them in. Lucky bounded intto the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look on Sam's face. He knew she was beyond pissed, and that the sight of him only influenced that feeling.

"Sam I'm truly sorry" he said.

When he spoke Sam couldn't take it, her hand rose and went smack across Lucky's face.

A small smile grew on Jason's face.

"Get out, and take _THAT_ with you" she said digust in her face, as she pointed at Elizabeth.

"But I don't understand, you let me in, I thought may...."

"You thought wrong" answered Sam coldly.

"Sam, it's not Lucky's fault, he wants me, I mean... " Elizabeth began.

"Who the hell was talking to you, cause I wasn't" Sam interuppted.

"Excuse .." said Elizabeth

"Speak when spoken to" Sam replied "and since NO one was talking to you so your mouth should be closed."

With that Elizabeth stormed out of the penthouse.

"Lucky to need to leave too" Sam finshed ," because I'm going to bed."

As Lucky walked out, Sam rushe to bed before Jaso could stop her.

During the night Sam awoke twice, from the nightmares. In them she kept seeing herself walk in on Lucky and Elizabeth, only the outcome was different. She walked in, saw them and that's when Elizabeth pulled back the cover to reveal her very pregnant body. "It's Lucky's" she had said.

Each time she woke up screaming, Jason was at her side comforting her, Until finally she asked him to stay with her. This surprised Jason, but secretly he was happy to lay next to Sam and hold her close to him.

The next morning Sam awoke to the wonderful smell of Jason's cooking. She caught herself remembering all the times he had cooked for her, while claiming he couldn't cook. She silently laughed to herself, at this thought.

She looked down at her clothing. She was wearing one of Jason's navy blue t-shirts, and her underwear. "I can't believe I spent the night in his arms" she thought to herself.

She rose from the bed, and went into Jason's bathroom, to clean up a little. She brushed her long raven locks, before heading down the stairs.

When Jason saw her, he wished that things were different. He could see that her heart was broken. If he saw Lucky right now, Lucky would be begging to die.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he quietly asked. "Better than yesterday....thanks to you" she said. When she said that Jason's heart beat sped up just a little bit.

They ate in silence, Sam not knowing what to say, and Jason admiring Sam in all her beauty.

When they were finished Sam offered to wash dishes, but Jason stopped her.

Once the dishes were done, Jason joined Sam on the couch. He could smell the vinilla on her skin, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

It took everything her had not to kiss her, and take her upstairs, so he could remove is new favorite t-shirt from her body, and do things that were unmentionable to her.

He slowly draped his arm around her. She inched closer to him encourgaging him. Her body melted into his, and neither one of them dared to move.

Jason sighted with contentment. He had dreamed of holding her again, only under different circumstances. He had reamed of making love to her by the fire, and hold her close. and kissing her ever so slightly.

But here and now he would settle for this, being close to her.

What he didn't expect was when Sam looked up at him for a brief second before kissing him. Jason responded by pulling her on top of him.

"Wait" Sam said breathless.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

**What do you think happens next?**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	3. The Question

"Jason I can't do this with you" she said.

"What? Why not?" he asked, his face heartbroken.

"I'm afraid that if I kiss you again, I wont be able to stop. That's not fair to you or Lucky." she admitted shamefully.

"Sam believe me I don't care about what is fair right now, all I know is that I want you Sam, Not just physically, I want all of you, your heart included." he said.

He kissed her before she could respond to his statement.

This wasn't just any kiss. It was the kiss that lead to something Jason had been dreaming about for months.

Sam climbed onto Jason's lap, like she use to, while he devoured her lips. Her hands resting in his hair, as own hands ran up and down her backside, and through her hair.

When she managed to free her lips from the pleasure of Jason's own lips, she slowly began inching his shirt up. Jason realized what she was doing, and pulled it off himself.

Sam whispred in his ear "I want you."

That was enough to make Jason crazy. In response he savvaged her neck with his tounge. Sam welcomed it as she slowly tugged at her own shirt. Once she got it off, there was no stopping Jason.

He kissed her chest while tracing designs with his tounge. Sam thought she was going to lose her mind, so to keep from screaming she found Jason's lips again.

He picked her up in his arms, her half naked body against his bare chest.

She giggled before asking, "where are we going. The couch was fine."

"Sam you and I have been apart for years. I don't wnat our first time so to speak to be on the couch" he said.

"You are so romantic" she responded before nibbling on his ear.

"Not while i'm on the steps" he said.

Sam didn't listen as usual, she continued nibbling. This caused Jason to trip on the steps. Sam didn't care as long as she was with him, so she pulled their body's closer as she unbuckled the belt to his pants.

Jaso tried picking her up, but he just couldn't, Her body was calling, and he had to answer. Sam, made it easier for Jason to go upstairs, when she tried to get from under his body and head that way.

"Now who doesn't want the couch" he said as he picked ehr up.

They finally made it to the bedroom, after many pit stops, which Sam caused, everytime she nibbled his ear, or kissed his neck.

When they got to the bed, Jason laid Sam down carefully. He looked at her for two seconds before kissing her stomach all over the place.

"Take me now" she encouraged.

Jason did jus as she asked. He laid hid body on top of hers, careful not to put all his weight on such a beautiful and fragile angel like Sam.

They made love the rest of the night.

When the got up the next morning, and their eyes met, last night repeated itself, twice.

Now Sam's head was lying on Jason's warm, masculine chest. Her hand drawing hearts on it.

Jason had his arm wrapped around her, his hands playing with her silky raven hair.

Sam lokked up, and began tracing his lips. The scent of vanilla lingering on her finger, now filled Jason's nostrils. He knew he'd always loved the scent of vanilla, but he didn't know how much until now.

"Jason?" Sam asked "will you do something for me?"

"Yes Sam, I will take a bubble bath with you" he said, knowing that was what she wanted.

"Thank you" she said, kissing his lips, "you always know what I want"

"Do you still want me?" Jason asked.

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will be Sam's answer?**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	4. Right Time Right Place

"I don't know" she replied.

This wasn't the answer Jason was expecting. He thought her answer would be yes after what they just shared.

Seeing the pained look on Jason's face, Sam decided to explain further.

"It's not that I don't want you because I do, it's just that I remember what it felt like when you broke my heart, and I remember what it felt like when Lucky broke my heart. Jason I don't think my heart can take anymore pain. I'm just scared, at the thought of giving away my whole heart and having it ripped to pieces, and then given back to me. I can't do it, I won't." Sam said.

Jason didn't know what to say. Sam was right, he had broken her heart, and he had given it back to her in pieces. Hell, he had even threatened her life, but she still loved him. He still loved her.

"Jason, please say something" pleaded Sam, her brown eyes becoming moist.

"You're right." he whispered, "I did hurt you, in more ways than one. All that I can say is that I'm sorry, and that I want to try again, I want us to try again. It's obvious that you can't trust me, and I don't blame you. I just want to know how it is that you can look at me without disgust?"

"I love you, plain and simple" said Sam, "but you're right, Jason I can't trust you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to. It just means I need time. I need time to discover who I am as a single woman. I have to trust myself before I can trust you."

" I understand completely, I'll give you the space, and I won't pressure you, I promise. I just have to know what time alone means. Are you leaving Port Charles, and if so for how long?" answered Jason.

"Yes, and for as long as I need to. I can't be around Lucky let alone Elizabitch right now. I want to take you with me, but I can't. I promise to keep in touch" Sam said rising slowly from the bed, pulling the sheet around her body.

"I get it" was all Jason said, as the woman of his dreams grabbed her clothes and walked away.

He wanted to stop her, his body yeared to do so, but his heart told him that everything Sam had said was true, and he knew he needed to stay put.

But first he had to say goodbye, he needed to kiss her once more before she left, because he didn't know how long it would be until he kissed her again.

He ran down stairs, in his boxers.

"Sam" he said, " you can't go without saying goodbye first."

"Jason" sam began to protest, but she couldn't get a word in because Jason had her in a full on lip lock.

He ran his hands through her silk-like hair, enjoying the way it felt.

Their lips melted together, as if they were the same person.

Sam hands climbed up and down Jason's back. It felt so perfect, it was scary.

When they finally pulled away, Sam looked into Jason's blue eyes once more before walking away.

Sam had decided that if she was going tom leave she had one more stop to make. Her apartment.

When she arrived, she opened the door, to find Lucky and Elizabeth sitting on the couch. Elizabeth was laying in his arms, her face content, but Lucky looked distracted, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Hello" Sam said as lightly as she possibely could, as if seeing them together didn't bother her.

"Sam" said Lucky, he became aware of his surroundings "what are you doing here?"

"'I came to get a few things, because I'm leaving Port Charles" Sam said " oh and this is my apartment, so you and your whore need to leave, because I'm having the couch burned, and the locks changed, soooo get the hell out!" said Sam.

"Make me" snickered Elizabeth.

"With pleasure" said Sam as she lunged at her.

When they hit the ground, Sam punched her in her face twice.

Suddenly a pair of hands gripped Sam and pulled her off of Elizabeth.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter mishap, I was in the hospital and I posted the wrong thing. But I'm out now and I should be posting sooner.**

**THINK YOU KNOW WHOSE HANDS THOSE WERE?**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**

**JaSamUntilFoerverEnds**


	5. Ask Away

"Let go of me!" shouted Sam, struggling against his large, warm hands.

"She's not worth it" responded Jason, fighting to keep his grip on Sam's wrists.

He finally managed to pull Sam off Elizabeth. When he did he pulled her body close to his, afraid, for Elizabeth's sake, to let go.

"Who are you calling?" Lucky questioned, when he noticed Elizabeth had her cell-phone in her hand.

"The police." she stated "I want Sam arrested right now. Look what she did to me Lucky, my nose is bloody, and my eye is killing me, and it's all her fault"

"No you're not" Jason said grabbing the phone from her, while still holding tightly on to Sam. He dropped the phone onto Sam's carpet, and crushed it to pieces with his foot.

"Why did you do that?" said Elizabeth, her eyes fuming, as her eyes searched the room for Lucky's cell phone.

"Because as far as anyone knows, Elizabeth, you attacked Sam and she defended herself. She just happened to land more blows than you did." answered Jason.

lucky catching the hint said "everything Jason just said was true."

"How can you defend that whore?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Oh I got your whore" said Sam jumping around Jason and landing one more blow to Elizabeth face.

Jason quickly grabbed Sam and yanked her out the door, slamming it behind them.

Once they were outside, Jason released Sam, who melted right into his body.

"Jason, I'm sorry I reacted that way, it's just that Elizabeth pisses me off so bad, I just want to break her jaw so she can't talk, and I would have had the chance, if you hadn't grabbed me." Sam said, into his chest.

Jason smiled quickly at Sam's words before responding "yeah but the you would be in jail, and I wouldn't be able to hold you like this anymore."

"Point taken" said Sam, hating the fact that he was right.

"Are you ready to go back in?" asked Jason.

"Yes, but I have a question first" she replied, releasing her body from his grasp.

"Shoot" said Jason.

"Well two actually" she said.

"Ask as many as you want" answered Jason.

"Okay" said Sam, "first what are you doing here."

"I am here because, I couldn't let you do what you did the last time, I couldn't let you walk away from us." came Jason's reply.

"Wow" was all Sam could say.

They were both silent for a moment. Sam broke the silence first.

"Second, why did you call me that day what did you have to tell me?"

"No!" shouted Elizabeth from inside Sam's apartment.

Sam rushed over to the door and opened it, leaving the question in the air, one Jason could answer later.

"What the hell is going on in here?" questioned S am looking around the apartment, and not liking what she saw.

* * *

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING LIKE I SHOULD.**

**THE OTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN FIXED SO GO BACK AND READ IT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**WHY DO YOU THINK JASON CALLED SAM THAT DAY, KEEP READING TO FIND OUT.**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	6. The Big Reveal

Sam looked around her apartment and didn't like what she saw, if Jason's grip wasn't so strong on her she might have killed Elizabeth.

"What" she paused, trying to calm down "the hell happened."

"Sam" Lucky began "Elizabeth she got real mad at what I told her and she trashed the place."

"What did you tell her, Lucky" Sam asked.

"Umm" began Elizabeth.

"Shut the hell up Elizabeth, and count you're blessings, because I am two seconds from snapping your neck" Sam interuppted, anger all through out her body.

Elizabeth quieted qucikly, afraid that Sam meant what she said. She wasn't brave enogh test it, or try her luck.

"Nothing important" Lucky said, just a little to quickly. Jason caught this.

"Why so jittery Lucky" Jason said, noticing his hands were shaking bit.

"No..no reason" Lucky finished.

Sam slowly began walking over to Lucky, forcing Jason to reluctantly release her wrist. Her heels stabbing the carpet, as her eyes pierced his. His frightened, hers deadly.

Lucky hated when Sam went into "Jason" mode, it made him feel like less of a man in a way. He watched her eyes for any sign of her backing down, he saw none.

"What did you say Lucky" Sam said, all business.

"I...I..told you nothing" he responded.

For a cop Lucky, really can't handle being interrogated, Jason thought. Then he looked from Lucky to Sam, and smiled. God, she was beautiful. Her hair was the perfect length, and her body was just insane.

His wonderful thoughts were interuppted when he saw Lucky grab on to Sam. This angered him. Sam tried to fight back but the fact was Lucky was stronger.

He grabbed Sam, and shook her roughly, while yelling insults at her. This infuriated Jason.

He walked over to Lucky and punched him in his face.

Lucky released Sam, and fell to te floor. Jason began an assult on Lucky.

'Jason stop!" Sam shouted.

Jason heard Sam's plea for him to stop, and he did.

From the look on Sam's face, Jason thought Sam might never want to see him again.

Instead, Sam jumped into Jason's arms. Jason gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

Once Sam had gotten herself together, Jason released her.

She walked over to Lucky, and asked him once again, what he had said to Elizabeth, and why the hell it upset her so much that she trashed Sam's apartment.

When Lucky didn't answer, Sam turned to Elizabeth. This she was going to enjoy.

"What did he tell you" Sam repeated the words to Elizabeth.

"Like Lucky said, nothing important" she answered.

"Wrong answer" Sam said making her way over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth began backing away slowly. She knew what Sam could do to her, and that Jason, and Lucky would say it was self-defense.

"I am only going to ask you this one more time, what did Lucky say to you?" Sam replied.

"Elizabeth answer the question" Jason said, backing Sam all the way, that and he didn't want to see Sam hurt Elizabeht again, because this time he wouldn't stop her, he would be busy assulting Lucky for putting his hands on Sam.

"He told me he couldn't raise the baby" answered Elizabeth answered.

Lucky's face begame crimson red, and Sam was livid.

"What baby Elizabeth, Jake isn't a baby, and he is Jason's son." Sam said, through clenched teeth.

"Not Jake, but the baby, I'm pregnant with now" Elizabeth answered, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

* * *

**HOW WILL SAM REACT TO ELIZABETH BEING PREGNANT.**

**IS IT EVEN LUCKY'S.**

**IS SHE EVEN REALLY PREGNANT.**

**READ TO FIND OUT.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW. SOMETIME SOON I AM GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY FIRST STORY DECISIONS.**

**TBC**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	7. WoW

Sam nearly lost her balance when the words came out of Elizabeth's mouth. Tears welling in her eyes.

"You're what?" Sam spoke, her voice quavering.

"Pregnant" spoke Elizabeth, happy to see Sam in pain.

Jason gripped Sam limp body from behind, supporting her. "Stay calm" he whispered into her ear.

Sam tried really hard to listen to Jason's words, but she couldn't. How could Lucky make a baby with Elizabeth, while he was with Sam, after everything she went through. Silently she promised herself to not become that destructive person, she once was. This time around would be different, this time she would get through it, and this time she would come out stronger.

Jason looked at Lucky who had his head held down, in shame. Part of him wanted to kill Lucky for hurting Sam, but the other part of wanted to just take Sam away from all this pain.

"I need to get out of here" spoke Sam as she released herself from Jason's masculine arms, only to be grabbed by two others.

"Let go of me Lucky" shouted Sam, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Sam, I'm sorry" he said quietly, into her hair, " I love you"

Sam turned in his arms, and slapped him hard across the face.

"You don't love me Lucky" Sam spoke trying to control her anger, "if you did, you would've told me like a man that you wern't a one woman guy, and then you should have told me that Elizabitch over there was pregnant. You Lucky, you didn't do or say anything"

"Jason didn't tell you Elizabeth was pregnant his kid, when she was pregnant with Jake." responded Lucky.

"No but he did tell me that they had slept together" answered Sam, acid in her voice at having to remember that painful time in her life.

"Sam I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I was going to tell you. really I was." said Lucky.

"You would have never told me, Lucky, you would have lied until you were finally caught, and you know what you just been caught" Sam told Lucky, "we are thr..."

Sam was interrupted by a hard kiss from Lucky, not the passionate ones she had with Jason, more forciful, and not enjoyable.

This enraged Jason, who hands were in tight fists. He noticed that Sam was struggling against Lucky, as if she was trying to get away.

"Let her go" Jason ordered, as he walked toward Lucky.

Lucky finally released Sam swollen lips.

Jason punched Lucky hard, and square on his jaw. He fell to the floor, with a large thud.

Elizabeth watched in disgust, as Jason pulled Sam to him

*Why does Sam still get pity from Jason, and why the hell does Lucky still love her?* thought Elizabeth.

Lucky rose from the floor, and spoke quietly, "Sam please forgive me and come home, to our home."

"We don't have a home, Lucky, you gave that up when you slept with Elizabeth, and you diminished any chance we might have had, when you got her pregnant."

"It's not my fault you can't get pregnant Sam!" Lucky shouted.

Sam looked at him with true hate in her eyes. Her heart was as cold as ice.

Jason released Sam and walked up to Lucky, so that they were only inches apart. His eyes as cold as Sam heart.

"You claim to love Sam, and then you turn around and through that in her face. You cheat on her, in her own home, get Elizabeth pregnant, and force yourself on her" spoke Jason "yeah Lucky that just screams love"

"If I recall you did the same thing, Jason" Lucky said, matter-of-factly.

"I did, but I owned up to it, and I slept with Elizabeth, while under the influence of Tequila. I may have lied to Sam about being Jake's father, but I it because I didn't want to hurt her. You did it because of want what Sam can offer you" answered Jason.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky challenged

"Sam's mother is the district attorney, Lucky. If you marry Sam, you are sure to become chief of police." said Jason.

"Is that true?" asked Sam.

* * *

**UH..OH.. DOES LUCKY HAVE SECRET MOTIVES?**

**IS SAM GOING TO BECOME THAT DESTRUCTIVE PERSON AGAIN?**

**CAN JASAM SURVIVE SAM'S BROKEN HEART**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	8. Not Quite Finished

"Yes" spoke Lucky "it's true."

Sam was beyond hurt, and anger, her feelings were indescribable. Her body didn't want to fell anything anymore.

"So let me..let me get this straight..Lucky, you were with me to better your career" stammered, a numb Sam.

"It's not like that Sam" Lucky said.

"Then what is it like Lucky?" Sam asked, squeezing Jason's hand for support.

"At first is was like that, but then I fell in love with you. That's when everything changed" Lucky answered Sam.

"When did you fall out of love with me, then?" questioned Sam.

"Never" answered Lucky

"So why the hell were you sleeping with Elizabeth then huh?" Sam responded.

"I made a mistake." he replied.

"Mistake Lucky, the only mistake you made was getting caught." Sam said.

'Im sorry" was all Lucky could say.

"Don't say your sorry, when you know you don't mean it, and I don't believe it." demanded Sam.

"Please Sam, just forgive me" he pleaded.

"I can't, I won't" she said, her voice cold.

"Why not?" he questioned

"You saw first hand what Jason, and Elizabeth sleeping together did to me. Then you turn around and do the same thing, a few weeks before our wedding!" shouted Sam, in response.

"Sam I wanted to tell you, okay, I wanted to stop" he lied.

"No one put a gun to your head, and you didn't have to lay down with a dog and get up with flees." Sam said, seeing through his lies.

"Sam please" pleaded Lucky.

"Why did you do it Lucky, why did you cheat on me?" she asked.

"You were always, so busy with Jason, Spinelli, and Maxie, Sam you never had time for me. You were always working!" Lucky said, getting louder.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Lucky, I'm sorry, I was out doing something with my life, instead of sleeping with a whore.!" she screamed back, before grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him toward her bedroom.

When they got there, Jason was bewildered. Why was he in Sam's bedroom, not that he minded but given the circumstances.

"Help me pack?" she asked, as she grabbed two black leather duffel bags.

Jason took the bag and began packing. He stopped when the bag was half way full.

"Sam" he said quietly "where are you going?"

"To your place Jason, if that's okay with you?" she tacked on at the end.

"Definitely" he responded, and resumed packing.

The walked out of Sam's bedroom, hand in hand, carrying duffel bags.

"Where are you going?" Lucky asked.

The acted as if they didn't hear him.

"Where are you going?" repeated Elizabeth.

This made Sam drop her bags. She had forgotten all about Elizabeth.

* * *

**WHAT IS SAM GONNA DO OR SAY TO ELIZABETH?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN ONCE JASOM GOES "HOME"**

**WILL ANY MORE SECRETS COME OUT ANY TIME SOON?**

**SPIXIE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE SOON!!**

**CARLY AS WELL, SO WATCH OUT!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	9. Being Placed

Sam turned slowly, and faced Elizabeth, her eyes dark.

"I asked you a question" said Elizabeth, backing up slowly, once she caught sight of Sam eyes.

Sam still didn't respond, she just walked closer, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth's.

"What are you doing?" questioned Elizabeth.

This time Sam answered, "you come in to my home, again, sleep with my fiancee, again, get pregnant, again. and you thin k you have the right to ask me questions."

"Excuse me!" said Elizabeth over-dramatically.

"I wasn't finished" Sam said "this is my house, where I pay all of the bills. You are not welcome here, ever. Now I am staying at Jason's,I better NOT see your face there, or I WILL re-arrange it, got it?"

Sam smiled in Elizabeth's face, as she began to walk back over to Jason.

Elizabeth wasn't going to accept, this so she she grabbed Sam, by her long raven hair, and pulled. Sam fell to the ground.

This pissed Sam off. She rose from the floor, and looked as Elizabeth.

"You just signed your death wish" said Sam, as she punched Elizabeth hard , right in her mouth. She stumbled, until she hit the floor.

"I believe I just knocked you on your ass." Sam declared.

Elizabeth stood up, in an uncoordinated manner. She had her hand hold her jaw.

Sam stared at Elizabeth, as if to say, now try me.

Elizabeth, thinking Sam was going to do anything, lunged at her, as she had that night at Emily's ball.

This time Sam doged out of the way, and Ekizabeth, fell, into Jason. He caught her. She turned her head toward Sam, and smiled devilishly, before turnng back to Jason, and kissing him.

Elizabeth kissed Jason!

Sam, watched as Jason pushed Elizabeth, away from his lips.

Sam to enraged, for common since to kick in, grabbed Elizabeth from behind, and pushed her onto couch.

"If you ever kiss him again, I will make sure you regret it." Sam said as she walked off to Jason.

She looked to her right, and noticed a glass of water, where her spare keys used to be.

"Oh and Elizabeth" Sam said.

"What" she said, still in the same position, on the couch Sam had placed her in, tending to her very bloody, mouth, and nose.

Sam picked up the glass of water, and threw, it at Elizabeth, it hit her face.

"Better tend to that nasty mouth of yours" Sam laughed, grabbing Jason's hand and walking out.

They could here Elizabeth screaming, and Lucky, unsuccessfully trying to calm her..

Jason smiled as he thought about what had just happened. Sam had just knocked Elizabeth off her high horse. She had done, so easily, like she was enjoying. She probably was. He wondered if he looked like that when Sam had watched him punch Lucky.

When they got to the door of Jason's penthouse, Jason stopped, and looked at Sam.

"What's wrong?"" asked Sam, recognizing the look on Jason's face.

"Are you sure about moving in with me?"replied Jason, "I just don't want to pressure you, I want you to be ready."

"Jason, if I didn't want to move in, I wouldn't have asked." answered Sam, her eyes meeting his, reassuring him.

Jason smiled, he was glad that Sam was ready. He grabbed her hand, and led her into the house.

Jason, and Sam stopped, their way up the steps, when they noticed Spinelli, coming out of the kitchen, with takeout.

"Spinelli" said Sam, "what's going on?"

'Fair Samantha" began Spinelli "might the Jackal request your knowledge on that of which Maxmista"

"Sure Spinelli, I'll help you, on your date with Maxie" answered Sam, smiling at the couples young love.

Just as Sam was helping Spinelli, set up dinner with Maxie, Carly walked in.

*Just like old times*thought Sam.

"Sam" said Carly, surprised to see the woman in Jason's penthouse. Carly would never admit this to anyone, but the only reason she pretended to hate Sam, was because Sam was the one person, Jason put ahead her in his life.

Sam thought Carly was about to attack her, with feirce words. She was wrong. Instead, Carly walked over to Sam, and hugged her. Sam was in shock.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sam, this was crazy, even for Carly.

"I'm just glad Jason, finally wised up, left Elizabeth, and convinced you to move in with him again." answered Carly

"Come again?" said Sam.

"Elizabeth Webber is a physco bitch." Carly spat. Sam smiled, and gestured for her to sit down.

Spinelli left the room, so the women could talk while he showered, and prepared for a romantic evening with Maxie. He couldn't wait.

Back downstairs, Sam and Carly sat down on the couch.

"Look Sam" began Carly "I hate Elizabeth, the sight of her disgusts me."

"Tell me about it." agreed Sam.

"So tell me why are you here?" Carly said " not that I'm not happy to see you here instead of her."

"Lucky cheated" Sam replied. She soon realized that it didn't hurt, to talk about, because the truth was, if she was being honest, she didn't feel for Lucky anymore.

"Let me guess" said Carly " Lucky cheated, and now she is pregnant. Lucky says he doesn't love her he loves you, but he is probably still sleeping with that rat"

"Bingo" answered Sam.

"So have you and Jason made love yet!" Carly said, and she smiled wide, already knowing the answer.

"Why the sudden interest in our love lives?" asked Sam.

"You said our" Carly said bouncing up, and walking to the door.

"Carly where are you going?" said Sam.

As Carly walked out, Maxie walked in.

"Hey Sam" said Maxie "where's Spinelli?"

"The Jackal is here!" shouted Spinelli, before running down the stairs, and capturing Maxie in a kiss.

Sam knew it was time go, so instead of going upstairs, where Jason was, she decided to take a walk in the park.

When she got there, her jaw dropped.

* * *

**OMG, WHAT HAS SAM SEEN THAT IS MAKING HER JAW DROP?**

**WHAT DOES CARLY HAVE PLANNED?  
**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SHOULD BE ALL ABOUT JASAM!!!**

**TBC........**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	10. Bliss

There in the center opf the park stood, Elizabeth Webber, and Jerry Jacks. They appeared to be kissing, which grossed Sam out completely. She quickly hid, as her P.I. skills kicked in, she was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, no matter what.

"Have you done it?" asked Jerry.

"Not yet, I want Sam to feel like she can trust Jason first, to feel like they are perfect together, then I'll make sure all of that falls apart." snickered Elizabeth.

Everything in Sam wanted to go over there, and slap the taste out of Elizabeth's mouth, but she knew better, she knew to stay hidden. She would let Elizabeth think her little plan was working, before she flipped the script on her sorry ass.

"I trust, that everyone thinks you are pregnant", spoke Jerry.

"Of course" answered Elizabeth, avoiding looking at Jerry.

"Let me guess" said Jerry, "he won't sleep with you anymore."

'Nope" replied Elizabeth.

"Well are you really pregnant?" he asked.

"Nope, I keep trying, but I keep coming up short." said Elizabeth.

"The one time, you need to get pregnant, you can't!" Jerry wispered loudly.

"It's not my fault!" said Elizabeth, "I mean it worked when I was with Jason, I used all the same tricks, I cried, and I even made myself look like the victim, but I still can't get Lucky to touch me."

*I wonder why* thought Sam *he probably doesn't want to catch whatever you've got, you crazy bitch.*

"We'll figure something out" said Jerry, walking away from Elizabeth.

Sam decided to head back to the penthouse, she wouldn't tell Jason about her findings, until she had physical proof.

Sam slowly walked back into the dim penthouse. Wait dim, she quickly turned to find candles lit all around the room. She smiled, as she picked up the note placed on the desk, with her name written on it.

'Follow the candles, up the stairs' it read.

Sam did as told, and headed up the syairs, quietly.

The candles led her into the bathroom, where she saw rose petals scattered around the bath tub, full of vanilla scented bubbles.

Sam jumped at first when Jason slowly wrapped his hands around her slender waist. She quickly calmed down, when he kissed her neck, she'd recognize those lips anywhere. She tried to turn around in his arms, but he held her where she was, and began kissing her neck repeatedly.

"Jason" she mumbled, "what is this"

"I believe I owe you a bubble bath" he whispered.

She quickly quieted. Jason could be such the romatic sometimes.

Jason slowly relesed Sam from his grasp, and lifted her shirt from her body. When the shirt hit the floor, he ran his hands along Sam's hips, and she moaned. Next. he removed her pants from her body, and she was left standingthere in her deep blue bra and panites. They were the same color as Jason's eyes. It took eyerything he had not to just froget the bath and take Sam to bed right then.

Slowly, and gently he removed the remainder of her clothing, and carried her to bath tub. He set down in the tub, and poured her glass of red wine. Then he went and stood behing her, and bent down on his knees.

He gestured for her to sit up, and he sweetly washed her arsms, and her back, while he kissed every inch of exposed skin he could find.

"Jason" Sam moaned, trying to lift her body from the tub. She yearned for him. Jason noticed what she was doing, and lifted her from the tub, and carried her to their bed. He laid her wet body on the bed, and grabbed a towel to dry her off. Sam gigled, everytime he kissed a new patch of dry skin, on her body.

He dropped the towel to the floor, and picked up the massage oil. Jason slowly, and gingerly massaged her body.

When he rose from the bed, Sam was surprised. Jason briskly walked out of the room, before Sam caould ask him any questions. She sait on the bed puzzled. he didn't know what was going on.

When Jason returned to the room, he carried a dozen red roses in his hand. which he gave to Sam.

"These are for you" he said, "and meet me down stairs."

Sam did as told. After she was dressed, in a simplae pair of dark jeans, and tight tank top, that was the same color as Jason's eyes. She pulled her hair into a pony tail.

She walked down stars, to the smell of Jason's wonderful cooking.

"Hi" he said, when she decended the stairs, she looked so beautiful.

"Hi" Sam smiled shyly.

She walked towards Jason, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, with all the passion he had built up inside of him. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Jason had to break the kiss, because if he didn't they would never get to enjoy dinner.

They finally managed to sit down to dinner. Jason didn't say much during dinner, because he was to busy staring at Sam. She looked so perfect even in a pair of jeans,and her blue tank top, her face glowed the whole night. When they finished dinner, Jason palced the dishes in the sink while Sam blew out the candles.

Jason re-entered the room, and made his way over to Sam. Just as his lips touched hers, she diappeared upstairs, with a seductive smile on her face.

"If you want me, you have to come and get me" she said dashing up the stairs, Jason ran after her.

The rest fo the night, Jason made love to Sam, admiring her in all her glory. This was their last night together before everything changed.

* * *

**TBC....**

**DID YOU ENJOY JASAM?**

**EVRYTHING IS ABOUT TO CHANGE SO GET READY, AND I PROMISE ELIZABETH WILL EVENTUALLY GET WHAT SHE DESERVES!**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	11. Teamwork

The next morning, Sam awoke with strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around her. When she tried to get up from the bed, she noticed Jason's grip tighten, before he whispered in her ear.

"Sleep Sam, you deserve to rest." he had whispered.

Sam did as told, and cuddled deeper into him. She nearly screamed, when he nibbled her soft spot on her neck.

"Jason.....I thought...you said.....we....we sh..sh..should sleep?" she breathed.

"I changed my mind" he answered moving to her lips. This didn't bother Sam at all, she kissed him back with just as much force.

"Well in that case" said Sam, pulling Jason on top of her.

After a few hours of love making, Jason realized that he had to go to work. Damn!

"Do you have to go" Sam protested, as Jason grabbed his coat from the closet. Jason was prepared to answer, when Sam placed her lips on his.

"Yes....Sam.........I have to......oh god" he groaned, when she nibbled on his neck.

"I have to go" he said, dashing out the door before Sam could give him a hickie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam walked into the kitchen to get herself something to eat, she didn't know why but lately she was always hungry. She just shrugged it off as a reason to work out. When she pulled open Jason's refrigerator, she wasn't surprised to see beer, and a left over burger. It was so Jason. So naturally, she decided to order some Chinese food.

There was loud knock on the door, that awoke Sam from her short nap.

"Must be the Chinese food" she mumbled getting up off the couch.

She opened the door, prepared to pay the man for delivering her food, but instead she was met by none other than Elizabeth Webber. Sam's who's facial expression changed. She went from humble with a smile playing on her lips, to royally pissed in two seconds flat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" questioned Sam, the acid seeping through in her tone.

"I came here to get some things out in the open." answered Elizabeth, plopping down on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure I told you never to come here" said Sam.

"Oh I know but I'm pregnant so you can't touch me." she snickered.

"I'll find a way" muttered Sam.

"I have decided to allow Jason to be in Jake's life." she spoke, "but on one condition."

"We're listening" answered Carly, as she opened the door, letting herself in.

Sam smiled, at Elizabeth's facial expression.

"You just let trash walk in here?" said Elizabeth.

"She let you in didn't she?" replied Carly.

Sam laughed a little, "she's got a point."

"I was invited" countered Elizabeth.

"By who?" Sam and Carly asked simotaneously.

"Nevermind" spoke Elizabeth, obviously angry.

"So what is it that you wanted?" asked Carly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth.

"You don't get to ask that question" replied Sam.

"Fine anyway, I came her to let you know that even though Jason will be in Jake's life there is a condition" said Elizabeth.

"You said that already" answered Carly.

"What is the condition?" wondered Sam.

"You must agree to never marry Jason" Elizabeth declared.

"There is no way in hell Sam's going to agree to that!" Carly nearly yelled.

"What is going on in your empty ass head" Sam said.

"I don't want Jake to have a step-mother like you!" Elizabeth explained.

"That's too damn bad!" Jason exploded, walking through the door.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CARLY AND SAM TEAMING UP?**

**DID YOU ENJOY JASAM AT THE BEGINNING?**

**WHAT IS JASON GONNA DO NOW THAT HE KNOWS WHERE ELIZABETH STANDS?**

**GO REVIEW! **

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	12. Love Declared

Jason stared at Elizabeth, in complete shock. What the hell was her problem? Sam was a damn good mother to hope, and she loved Lila so much. Not to mention, all that she had done for Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. She's even protected Cameron and Jake on occasion. How could Elizabeth not want Sam to be Jake's step-mom. If anything Sam would protect Jake with her life.

"Let me explain something to you" Jason began, his voice calm even, and menacing, "I love Sam, and when we are ready we will get married. Sam is a great woman, and she will be Jake's only step-mom. If you don't like that Elizabeth too bad. As far as Jake goes, he's my son, and I will have visitation rights, because it's obvious I can't trust you, and Lucky!"

Sam was stunned had Jason really just said, what she heard. That he loved her, and that she would be Jake's _only_ step-mom. Didn't that mean he was thinking of their future. That in his future, he saw her. He was with her.

Silence enveloped the tense room for just a moment.

"No she won't Jason!" Jason Elizabeth swore, her voice getting loud.

"What do have against Sam anyway?" Carly questioned.

"Stay out of this, it is none of your business Carly. God, why are you even here?" Elizabeth fumed.

"I came here to talk to Sam, and you came here to prove your a bigger ass than we all thought." Carly answered. She was really getting sick of Elizabeth's holier than thou attitude. It was so irritating.

That got Elizabeth quiet almost imeediately. Why did Carly always have to have those quick comebacks.

"Elizabeth, I think you should go now." Sam said cooly. She needed to talk to Jason, she needed to know if actually, really and truly meant what he had said to Elizabeth about her. If he did, what would that mean for them.

"Who asked you, and I'm not going anywhere. This is Jason's home." she answered matter-of-factly.

"This is Sam's home too Elizabeth, and if she doesn't want you here you should leave." Jason said. Elizabeth was pissing him off.

"But Jason!" Elizabeth whined. That always worked, that or she would resort to the tears, "we need to talk about Jake."

"We already did Elizabeth. I will see Jake, and Sam will be around when I do. If you want to take this court, we will." Jason spoke, seriously. He meant every word of it too.

"She will not be in my son's life!" Elizabeth stormed.

"Sam will not be in Cameron's life, but she will be in Jake's" Jason answered, opening to door, for Elizabeth to leave.

"Will see about that" she said, storming out the door. Sam McCall was not going to ruin her plans. If she thought other wise, she had another thing coming.

Jason stared at Sam, as she stared right back. A million things swirling in her head. Did Jason mean what he said, or was he saying for Elizabeth's benefit. Carly realized the two needed to be alone, and slowly eased out, shutting the door behind her slightly loud, knocking Jason and Sam out of their trance.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sam asked.

"Everything" Jason answered. "Sam I love you, and this is your home, I mean if you want it to be. It's completely up to you, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I don't want to scare you away." he babbled on, "if you feel pressured just...."

Sam placed her lips on his, and kissed him with mad passion. Their lips mashed together, neither fighting for control, just sharing it equally. Jason ran his hands into her hair, enjoying the silky feel. Sam let her hands travel up and down Jason's chest. He was built, and quite well built too. Jason pulled Sam's warms body closer to his, and let his hands slide down her backside, and up under her shirt.

"W..w...w..wait" Sam said out of breath. Sure being with Jason physically was amzaing, but she wanted more than a physical relationship. She wanted them to connect.

"What's wrong" Jason asked, as he watched her walk over to the couch, and sit.

"What is this Jason? I mean what do we have. Is it just physical, or do we have something more?" Sam questioned.

"This is you and me Sam, I love you so is not just physical Sam, because if it was , I wouldn't feel a pain in my chest when I have to leave you to go to work. I wouldn't want to strangle Elizabeth everytime she disrepects you, or kill Lucky for breaking your heart, using you and forcing himself on you.. Sam if this were physical, I wouldn't stay awake at night, and watch you smile beautifully while you sleep, I wouldn't worry about you when your at work, I wouldn't call you everyday to make sure you're okay, and I wouldn't carry these around with me all the time, debating when I should give them to you, or if I should replace them." Jason said, pulling out her star necklace, and her engagement ring.

Sam was in shock. Jason had kept her necklace, and her engagement ring! He thought about wanting to give it back to her. He really did love her! A solemn tear rolled down her cheek. How had she wound up with such an amazing man! Jason walked over to Sam, and wiped the tear from her face gently. He pulled her into his arms, and held her there.

"I love you too." Sam said, and hugged Jason tighter.

"Sam?" asked Jason.

"Yeah" she said.

"You wanted to know why I called that day, well I called to tell you that you couldn't marry Lucky."

"What" Sam said, "why?"

"I couldn't let you marry Lucky without.......without knowing that I.." Jason began.

"You bastard!" Lucky stormed in.

Sam stood first, and Jason stood next to her.

"Lucky what are you doing here?" asked Sam, gripping Jason's arm so he couldn't kill Lucky.

"What did you say to Elizabeth? Why is she in tears!" Lucky questioned.

"That's none of your business. Who the hell told you it was okay to just walk in here?" Jason fumed. He was spending time with Sam, and the man who had broken her heart just waltzed through the door.

"You hurt her Jason, and you Sam how could you let him talk to her like that?" Lucky accused.

"Excuse me Lucky, you hurt me, you let Elizabeth talk to me any kind of way, but I'm the bad person?" said Sam, "wrong! Listen up Lucky, and you listen damn good! We, you and I are through! You don't get to come in here, and start accusing everyone of hurting your sweet Elizabeth. You and her can both go to hell, because I am not gonna let you two walk all over me. I love Jason, I want to spend my life with Jason, and I will spend my life with Jason. He makes me happier than I've been in a long time. I smile, and it reaches my eyes. With you Lucky it was me who was inlove, and you who was using me to better your dumbass career! Those days are over! "

It was then that Elizabeth re-entered the room. She had tears down her cheeks, red puffy eyes, and a smirk hidden on her face.

"Didn't I tell your crazy ass _not_ to come back here!" Sam said.

"This isn't you house" Elizabeth snickered, "it's Jason's."

"Did you not comprehend, that this is our home. Jason and I live here together." Sam said, "now leave before I make you leave."

"You cant touch me, I'm pregnant." Elizabeth said.

*I highly doubt that* thought Sam, remembering what she had seen in the park.

"If you don't leave now your gonna find out what I can do" said Sam, She was sick of Elizabeth, and it was time to take matters into her own hands.

"If you hit me, I'll call the police. I sware I will." Elizabeth threatened.

"You want the number?" asked Sam, as her fist connected with Elizabeth" jaw, "9-1-1." She didn't hit Elizabeth hard enough to draw blood, or make her fall and hurt the "baby", but she did hit her hard enough for her to cry out in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Lucky asked grabbing Sam's wrist, and squeezing it tight.

"Let me go" Sam demanded.

"Answer my question." Lucky responded.

Jason answered Lucky's question when he knocked him to the ground."I told you to never put you hands on her but, you don't listen" said Jason, "I will end you if it happens again."

Sam opened the door and gestured for Lucky to leave. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and began walking towards the door. She shrugged out of his grasp, he looked at her questioning her decision, before walking out.

"I'm not leaving this time." said Elizabeth.

"Oh yes you are." said Sam, grabbing Elizabeth by her hair, and pulling her towards the door. She shoved her past the threshold, and slammed the door in her face. It hit her nose. Good!

Sam locked the door, and turned to face a smiling Jason.

"What?" she asked.

"You asked me if I meant what I said, did you mean what you said?" he answered her question with a question.

"Yes I did" said Sam walking towards Jason's open arms. He kissed the top of her head. Sweet vanilla!

"Sam, I know what we have is not just physical, but tonight, can we be physical?" Jason asked.

Sam answered his question with a kiss before leading him upstairs to _their_ bedroom, where they made love until both were to tired, to move.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Sam woke up to a bright sunny morning. She rose from bed, put on Jason's shirt, and went to take a shower. She decided to brush her teeth first. As she was brushing, she looked in the mirror and noticed her engagment ring was on her finger, and star necklace was on her neck. Jason had put them on her while she was sleep. He was so amazing!

Sam turned on her shower water, and took of Jason's shirt, dropping it on the floor. She got into the shower, and the let the water relax her body. She always loved water, even the rain. It brought back many memories.

She jumped, when Jason hands circled her body, as he joined her in the shower. She relaxed against him for only a second, before he started minipulating her soft spot on her neck. She moaned. He was too much.

Once the water got cold, Jason decided to lead Sam out of the shower, and wrapped a towl around her, before wrapping on around himself. Sam smirked when she smelled Jason wonderful cooking.

The food down stairs was the last thing on Jason's mind. All he wanted was Sam, the food could wait awhile.

Sam knew what Jason was up to when he started to unwrap her towel. She smirked against his lips, before slipping out of his arms, and to the other side of the roo. She had to be far from Jason if they were ever going to eat anything.

"Food first, fun later." she said slipping into a pair of skinny jeans, and and a tank top. She could swear she heard Jason moan.

"Fine" he said, "but we will have fun."

Sam walked dowstairs hand-in-hand with Jason. Both had smiles glued on their faces. They sat down for breakfast. Sam ate her food, while Jason thought of what to say. Had Sam accepted the ring, had she even noticed it. He really hoped so. He loved her so much.

Sam nooticed him staring at the ring on her finger, and said "Yes!"

"Huh?" Jason asked confused.

"Yes I will marry you Jason Morgan." she replied, "I will be your wife."

Jason jumped up and pulled Sam into his arms. He twirled her around, he was so happy.

"But" Sam said, "this time we will get married, and I want all of our friends to be there. I also want us to plan the wedding."

Jason just nodded his hed, if he meant he was marrying Sam, he'd do anything.

"There's one more thing" Sam said.

"What?" asked Jason, "anything."

"I don't want us to rush." Sam declared.

"Of course." Jason responded.

Little did they know within the next NINE MONTHS things were about to change!

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF JASON AND SAM TALKING ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP.**

**IS SAM PREGNANT?**

**WILL ELIZABETH'S SECRETS BE EXPOSED!**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	13. Talks of a Pregnancy

It had been three weeks. Sam and Jason were happy, getting to know eachother again. Sam had missed Jason, and he had missed her just as much. They had managed to reconnect with very few interupptions, thanks to Carly! They were really and love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was loud knock on the door. Sam rushed down stairs to answer it.

"Maxie?" Sam said.

"Hi Sam!" Maxie said, in true Maxie fashion. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, come on in." Sam gestured for her to sit on the couch.

"Thanks." she said, making her way to the couch.

"So what's up?" Sam asked after Maxie sat down, and didn't say anything.

Maxie didn't reply, instead she sat on the couch, awkwardly, waiting.

There was another knock on the door, this one more urgent. Sam was puzzled as to why someone would be knocking so urgently, and who it could be. So after sharing a weird look with Maxie, she walked over to the door and opened it. Carly stormed in, a woman on a mission.

"Hey!" she said, in they way only Carly could say it, "we need to talk"

"Ok-ay" said Sam, still a little puzzeled.

"Sit!" Maxie demanded.

"Oh now you speak" said Sam sarcastically.

"Actually we speak" Carly interuppted.

"I'm listening." Sam stated. What were these two up to now? Only time will tell.

"When are you going to get pregnant?" Maxie blurted, after which she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Very subtle." said Carly.

"Sorry." Maxie replied.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Oh come on Sam, you and Jason have been going at it like two teenagers!" Carly stated.

Sam didn't exactly know how to reply. Carly was right, they had been going at it. Sam smiled as she remembered. There was the shower, the couch, the kitchen counter, the kitchen floor, the pool table, the bedroom, on the way to the bedroom, in front of the fire place, on Jason's desk, in the bath tub, and the living room floor. They really had been going at it!

"That smile on your face, tells me I'm right." Carly said, intruding on Sam's thoughts.

"So what." replied Sam, "that doesn't mean I'm pregnant. Besides, Jason and I could have used condoms."

"Right, like you and Jason could keep your hands off eachother, long enough for a condom to be used." Maxie answered.

"It's nearly impossible, for me to have kids you both know that." Sam declared.

"It was hard for me to get pregnant, but I did." Carly countered.

"Yes, but I have scaring to my uterus." Sam stated.

"Miracles happen." Maxie interjected.

"Why do you two want me to get pregnant?" Sam wanted to know.

"If you get pregnant, Jason will be happy, and I will have more time to myself with Spinelli." Maxie answered.

"Yeah, and Jason will be happy, and I will get to be an aunt." Carly said.

"You two are doing this for your own benefit." Sam replied.

"Ahh, yes but you and Jason will be happy to!" Maxie cheered.

"Look you two, if Jason adn I start a family, it will be a mircle. It will be a miricle we both want..." Sam began

"and deserve" Maxie interuppted.

"Yes, but we have both accepted the fact that it may never happen." Sam finished.

"Sam you and Jason both deserve so much happiness, after what Lucky and Elizabeth put you two through." Carly declared, "especially now."

"Damn straight you do!" said Maxie.

"Hey" Jason said walking through the door, "what's going on?"

"Nothing" sain Sam, before Carly or Maxie, could even mention the word pregnant, "just are blonde friends, being.........blonde."

"Hey!" they blonde woman said together, pretending to be offended.

Carly signaled Maxie, that it was time to leave Jason and Sm alone for awhile.

"We're gonna go." Maxie said, grabbing Carly's arm and pulling her out the door.

Sam walked over and shut it behind tham, as she turned around, Jason attacked her with his lips. He pushed her up against the door, and his hands began roaming her body. Finally, they boke apart for air.

"I have wanted you all day." Jason stated, almost out of breath.

"Here I am." said Sam pulling Jason into another smoldering kiss. He picked her up and she stradled him. He slowly made his way upstairs, before Sam assulted his neck with her tounge. jason almost lost his balance and complete control. He kicked the door open with his foot, and walked in slowly. When they got to the bed, Jason pushed himself and Sam on to it, where he made passionate love to over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Sam awoke to find Jason staring down at her. His large, gentle hand rubbing softly over the skin of her arm. He loved the feel of her in his arms, and loved the smell of vanilla lingering on her skin.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he responded, and kissed her softly. He moved to deepen the kiss when Sam slowly pulled away.

"Don't you have to work?" she breathed.

"I told Sonny I was taking the day off to spend it with the woman I love." he said, rising from the bed.

Sam looked puzzled, and scared all at the sam time. He smirked at thr facial expression, she was making.

"Relax" he replied, "you're the only woman for me."

"Damn straight!" Sam declared.

Jason smiled, when Sam rose from the bed. She had absolutely no clothes on her beautiful, and ridiculously curved body. His eyes traveled down her body, slowly, taking in everything in front of him. She was so gorgeous to him. He really was lucky to have her in his life.

Sam noticed that devilish grin on Jason's face, and looked down at herself. She was completely naked! Qucikly, she grabbed heis black satin sheet, and wrapped herself in it. Jason got a sad puppy look an his face, and Sam giggled.

"You liked what you saw?" she asked.

"Very much." he responded.

"Too bad, it's time to wake up!' Sam declared.

"Oh, I'm already awake." Jason stated.

"Ha ha" Sam mocked, and walked into the bathroom, the sheet trailing behind her closely.

Jason followed Sam into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Sam looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. He always knew how to get to her. He knew she loved to be in and around water. Jason walked over to Sam, and kissed her with blinding passion. Sam was so into the kiss, she gasped, when the sheet pooled at her feet. Jason had managed to unwrapped the sheet from around her body. Playfully, he picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Jason Morgan!" Sam sqeaked. She got her wish, when he placed her in the shower. The water trailed down her body, and Jason couldn't help himself. He joined her in the shower. It was in the shower that they shared out of body experiences.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam and Jason had fallen asleep upstairs. They had fallen asleep in each others arms. It was peaceful, quiet, and they were together. They were happy being with each other, and most importantly, they were in love.

Jason was the first to awake from their peaceful nap. He looked down at Sam, and noticed the her hand was draped over the lower area of her stomach. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that she was pregnant. He just shrugged it off as that was where her hand had landed, when she'd fallen to sleep. She couldn't get pregnant, could she? Then he remembered all their love making sesions, and he smiled. It would be amazing to share a child with Sam.

* * *

**WILL JASON AND SAM FINALLY SHARE A CHILD?**

**IS SAM HOLDING HER STOMACH BECAUSE SHE'S PREGNANT?**

**DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MAXIE AND CARLY TEAMING UP TO TALK TO SAM?**

**WHAT DID YOUT HINK ABOUT WAHT MAXIE AND CARLY SAID TO SAM?**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I USUALLY POST. I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO CENTER AROUND JASON AND SAM WITHOUT ELIZABETH OF LUCKY BEING IN THE PICTURE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER, ELIZABETH MAKES AN APPEARENCE, AND ONE SECRET IS REVEALED. ONLY ONE!**

**A/N: I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, AND I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY, AND MY LAPTOP BROKE. I JUST GOT IT FIXED.**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	14. A Secret Revealed

Sam stood in front of the fire quetly.

Thinking.

She had been doing that alot lately, and she didn't dare tell Jason what she was thining about. She knew that it would only make Jason feel bad to know that Sam had been thinking about having a child with alot more lately, especially after Maxie and Carly had confronted her that day. She ddn't want Jason to blame himself once again for her inability to have children, especially since she didn't blame him herself.

Sam had always dreamed of sharing a child with Jason. Thinking back, Sam could remember a time when that was all she and Jason wanted, she could also remeber all the times she thought she was pregnant, only to find out she wasn't, and each time it hurt her more than the last. She wanted to give Jason a family. She wanted to have a family with Jason.

Jason walked into the penthouse quietly. He come across Sam standing by the fire, her back to him. He walked toward her, and wrappered her in his arms. Sam melted into him. It was like an instinct to her.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"I missed you, so I came home early." Jason replied, before placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Sam moaned deep within her throat,and Jason pulled her closer. He always knew how to get to her.

Sam gasped softly, when she felt Jason's hand make its way slowyl up her shirt while his other hand, held her to him.

"Jason....yyyouu....shouldn't take.....off work like....that....Ssonnny......will.....nnnot.....oh god." Sam moaned, when Jason began yet another assualt on her neck, only this time his hands were busy peeling he shirt from her petite body.

"He can wait." Jason said, before reaching behind Sam, to unclasp her bra.

"Uh maybe we should head upstairs, you know so no one walks in on us." Sam suggested.

"Taken care of, I locked the door, and Spinelli and Maxie are at her place for the night. Tonight Sam, there is just us." Jason replied.

Encouraged by what Jason had just explained to her, she lifeted Jason's shirt from his toned body, and began leaving a trail fo kisses down his chest. Jason allowed his head to fall back in pleasure, as Sam kissed and nibbled his neck, like he had hers.

Jason pulled Sam into an embrace, and he could feel her bare chest pressing against his. Jason dropped down to his knees, and unbuttoned Sam's jeans. He was about to pull them down, when Sam pulled him back up.

She kissed him with everything she had, and he kissed her back.

The rest of the night, Sam and Jason made love, and explored each other's bodies. It was passionate, and perfect.

* * *

"Mmmm, morning." Sam said, rolling over.

"Hi" Jason whispered.

"Did you sleep well?" Jason asked, drawing soft circles, on Sam's revealed stomach.

"Wonderfully." Sam answered, before pulling Jason's lips to hers, and kissing him softly.

Jason broke the kiss, and encouraged Sam to get out of bed, when he climbed out himself. Jason smiled to himself, when Sam moaned, at the loss of him beside her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get us some coffe, because afterwards, you and I are gonna spend the day togther." Jason announced.

"Sounds fun." Sam stated, before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Jason was taking a walk through the park. He had just finished finalizing plans, for his night with Sam. He smiled to himself, as he thouht of Sam figuring out the his coffe run was just an excuse to ge out of the house, so he could surprise her with something special.

Knowing Sam, she had already figured it out, Jason decided, he should get her coffe, and maybe pick up a rose to surprise her with.

"Hello Jason" Elizabeth said, breaking Jason away from his thoughts.

"Elizabeth" Jason said. He didn't fell like dealing with her, and all her drama.

"I hope that you have reconsidered those mean words you said to me about Jake." Elizabeth spoke.

"I haven't reconsidered Elizabeth, I love my son, and I want to be in his life." Jason replied.

"Why, so he can become another Michael Corinthos, running wild in Port Charles." countered Elizabeth.

It took everything Jason had not to slap the hell out of Elizabeth. Michael was a god kid, who had had it ruff the last few weeks.

"How dare you say something like that about my son." said Carly, making her appearance known. She was pissed.

"Calm down Carly, I was simpy stating a fact." Elizabeth weakly defended.

"Ummph, this coming from America's slut. You can't even make up your mind as to who you want to be with. So who is it this week Elizabeth? Is it Lucky, Nicholas, Jason, or Jerry Jax?" Carly asked.

"Jerry Jax?" asked Jason, completely confused.

"Oh yeah, you see Ms. Homewrecker herself has been having secret meetings with Jerry Jax. The two are planning something big, and it has something to do with you, and Sam." Carly responded.

Elizabeth was shocked. How could Carly possibly know about her secret meetings with Jerry. They had been careful not to be caught, and Carly could be the one to mess up their plans. Jerry wouldn't be happy to hear of this.

"What is she talking about Elizabeth?" asked Jason.

"Umm....who knows, Carly would make up anything to ruin my life." Elizabeth had tried to cover.

She had failed. Miserably.

"Carly wouldn't lie about something like that Elizabeth. I know her, and she has made her fair share of mistakes, but she wouldn't lie to ruin your life." Jason said, defending his friend.

"Don't put the blame on me Elizabeth, you made this mess now start cleaning." said Carly.

"Answer the question." demamded Jason. He wanted to know why she ould be talking to Jerry. Jerry was dangerous, everyone knew it. Jason already couldn't trust Elizabeth and Lucky with Jake, maybe he just couldn't trust Elizabeth at all with Jake.

"Jerry, and I are friends." Elizabeth lied.

"Liar" countered Carly.

"It's not a lie" Elizabeth responded quickly.

Jason had always known Elizabeth as truthful, and honest. Now all he could see her for was lying, mimipulative, and calculating. She was everything Sam had tried to tell him she was, but he was to blind to see it.

"Dont lie to me Elizabeth." Jason responded.

"Alright fine" said Elizabeth, if you must know, "Jerry and I are lovers."

That was only part of the truth, but Jason wasn't going to push it. He would find out on his own, and with the knowledge that Jerry was back in town, he would protect her with everything he had. As for Lucky, it was up to Elizabeth to tell him.

Jason left the park, and Elizabeth and Carly were still bickering.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Sam.

"I went to get coffe." Jason said, with a mischevieous grin.

Sam took the coffe from him, and smiled when he placed a rose in her other hand. She pressed it to her face, it smelled wonderful. She put the rise, and the coffe on the table, and reaced up on her tip- toes to kiss Jason passionately.

He responded to the kiss as if were instinct. He knew had to stop or he wouldn't be able to get to the plans he had for Sam and himself. He knew he should, but he couldn't. Sam's lips just tasted so good, and the way she kissed him was just so amazing. so loving.

Jason finally broke the kiss. Sam looked up at him, questioningly.

"I have plans for us today." Jason answered Sam's unasked question.

She pouted, and her lip poked out, calling Jason's name, and he kissed her. This time Sam pulled away, and Jason couldn't believe it.

"We have plans remember." Sam said, easing away from him.

"Oh I remember" said Jason, before taking off towards Sam, who had run up the stairs.

* * *

**FINALLY A CHAPTER HAS BEEN PRODUCED!**

**I'M SORRY THERE WAS A** **LONG WAIT!**

**I LETERALLY JUST GOT MY LAPTOP BACK AN HOUR AGO! IT HAS BENN FIXED!!**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?**

**WHAT'S JASON GOING TO DO ABOUT ELIZABETH?**

**HOW IS JERRY GONNA REACT WHEN HE FINDS OUT ELIZABETH LET JASON KNOW HE WAS IN TOWN?**

**HOW DID CARLY FIND OUT?**

**NEXT CHAPTER.....SAM AND JASON SHARE A SPECIAL NIGHT, AND YOU GUYS GET ONE STEP CLOSER TO FINDING OUT IF SAM IS ACTUALLY PREGNANT!!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	15. Surprises

Sam smiled to herself as she wrapped a towel around her freshly showered body. Jason had left an hour ago, telling her he had a few plans that needed some tweaking.

It only made Sam wonder what her had up his sleeve this time. She smirked as she remember the bath he'd owed her.

As Sam walked into the bedroom, she looked down at the drees she'd chosen to ear for the night. It was a fiery red, and stopped just above her knees. The drees hugged Sam's form, and made her feel confident and sexy.

She began blow-drying out her long raven lockes. She decided that tonight, she wanted to wear her hair curled that the tip.

After she finished her hair, Sam applied her make-up. She used make-up that blended with her skin, and only enhanced her natural beauty.

Then Sam moved on to applying her bra and underwear. Afterward, she put on some lotion.

Next, was her dress. Sam slipped it on slowly. She found it hard to lift it over her stomach, which looked a little rounded as of late. Sam just shrugge her shoulders, before putting on her five-inch black stilletto heels. She grabbed her black clutch, and was out the door.

As Sam exited the elevator on the first floor, she was greeted by a limo driver. Sam got into the back of the limo, she couldn't wait to see where Jason was taking her. The limo started oving and finally stopped about twenty minutes later. Sam had no clue where she was. Suddenly, her door was opened.

She smiled as her eyes met Jason's. He helped her out of the car.

"You look beautiful." Jason said, his eyes roaming her body. The dress was definitely sexy, but Sam made it look beyond words.

"Thank-you" Sam said, taking in Jason dreesed in a suit. Jason noticed.

"It's a special occasion." he replied.

Jason held Sam's hand as he walked with her.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"It's a surprise." Jason answered.

Sam smiled, and placed her head on Jason's shoulder.

Jason walked with Sam towards a large building. It was lit up beautifully, but it appeared empty.

Sam stopped short.

"What is this?" asked Sam,

Jason smiled, placed a kiss on her cheek, and guided her into the building. Sam smiled in shock.

"Jason this is...amazing." Sam said as she took in what appeared to be a ball room. The room was lit from every corner. There was a table off to the side that was set for two. There were candles ready to be lit. But what grabbed Sam's attention immediately was the massive dance floor.

She looked up at Jason, whos eyes hadn't left her body since they entered th ball room.

"You didn't have to this Jason." said Sam.

"I know that you love to dance, and I love to see you happy." Jason said.

Sam smile brightly, causing Jason to smile just as big.

"Dance with me?" Jason asked softly.

"Always" Sam answered.

Jason pulled Sam into his arms. Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, as she played with the hair on his nape. Jason settled his hands at Sam's lower back.

They moved in sync with each other, swaying across the large dance floor, both refusing to let the other go.

"This is perfect" Sam said, as she and Jason moved around the room.

"You're perfect." Jason replied in response.

Sam felt her stomach grumble. She blushed.

Jasam moved the air out of her face beofre saying "maybe I should feed you before we share the rest of my surprises."

"That would be a good idea" Sam countered.

Jason guided her over to the table set for two. He pulled out he chair, and wait for her to sit before pushing the chair back in.

He walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

Sam looked down at her plate. The pasta dinner looked delicious, especially to a person who felt like she was eating for two. [A/N:hmmmm :)]

Jason watched as Sam at her food, granted she was eating quickly and basically stuffing her face, she still managed to look beyond beautiful to him.

Once Sam had finished her food, she looked at Jason, who had an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"When is the last time you ate?" Jason responded.

"I was hungry, dancing takes alot out of you." Sam mocked.

"Sure it does." Jason replied.

"What other surprises do you have for me?" asked Sam.

Jason rose from his chair and held his hand for Sam's hand. She placed hers in his, as he guided her out the back of the building.

Sam felt her jaw drop. Jason was taking her to a beach.

"Jassson." Sam breathed out.

"Do you like it?" he asked

There was blanket laid out, with chocolate in the shape of a heart in the center of it. The sun was slowly setting, only adding to the romantic setting.

Sam sank slowly onto the blanket. Jason not far behind her. She settled in between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

"Jason can I ask you a question?" Sam said.

"Anything?" Jason responded.

"What makes you still love me after everything we've been through?" Sam questioned.

"You are the only woman I've ever loved, who's love me back completely." Jason said, resting his hands on the slight bump of her stomach. He just assumed it was because she had just eaten.

Sam looked up at Jason, her eyes protraying her every emotion. She kissed him fully on the mouth. She turned her body so that she was laying on his chest.

"Make love to me." Sam said breathlessly.

"Forever." Jason replied, pulling Sam flush against himself.

Jason peeled Sam's dress from her body, and proceeded to make love to her under a beautiful sunset.

_~_ THE NEXT MORNING_~_

Jason traced slow designs along the curve of Sam's back. He'd been watching Sam sleep for almost an hour.

Sam looked so peaceful. She had a content smile gracing her face. Her hair was still curled lightly on the tip, her lips still swollen for the passionate kisses they'd shared throughout the night.

It had been wonderful for Jason to make love to Sam under a sunset, to spend time with her with no interruptions like work, and to make her smile the way he had all night. Dancing with Sam had been worth it because she'd glowed the whole night. Come to think of it, Sam was still glowing.

Jason kissed the top of her head, the sweet scent of vanilla assaulting his nostrils.

When Sam felt Jason's lips kiss her, she smiled. She awoken moments before. Jason felt her smile.

"Good morning" he said, his hand still tracing designs on her soft skin.

"It is definitely good" Sam responded, her eyes falling to Jason's chest.

"You're so beautiful" Jason said, moving the hair out of Sam's face.

"You said that already" Sam countered, before Jason kissed her once more.

_~_ THREE HOURS LATER _~_

Sam and Jason had finally made it back to the house, after stopping at Kelly's to pick up some food. When they walked through the door, they were greeted by Carly, Maxie, and Spinelli, who all had worried looks on their face.

"What's wrong" asked Sam.

"You two disappeared for a whol twenty-four hours, that's what's wrong." Carly responded.

"We wanted to be alone." Jason said simply,, as he closed the door.

"Alone huh?" said Carly.

"So are you pregnant?" Maxie asked.

Sam blushed. She had hoped her conversation with Maxie and Carly would stay between them.

* * *

**WELP THAT'S IT...**

**HOPE YOU GUY LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**WHAT ARE SAM AND JASON GOING TO SAY IN RESPONSE TO MAXIE'S QUESTION?**

**IS SAM PREGNANT?**

**DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER BEING ALL ABOUT JASAM? (P.S. GENERAL HOSPITAL HAS SUCKED AS OF LATE BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT BRENDA!)**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**ELIZABETH IS BACK**

**JERRY MAKES AN APPEARANCE**

**ANOTHER SECRET IS REVEALED**

**SAM STARTS TO WONDER IF SHE COULD POSSIBLY BE PREGNANT! **

**JASON IMAGINES A PREGNANT SAM!**

**LUCKY COMES AROUND AGAIN**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	16. Wondering

Sam felt herself freeze. Why had Maxie asked that aloud? That conversation was supposed to be forgotten not rehashed.

Jason just stared at Maxie. Part of him wanted to wrap her in duck tape her and lock her up in a closest, while another part of him wished Sam could answer the question yes.

Wow.

Where had that come from? Sure Jason wished thing were different. He wished that he and Sam could share in each other's dream. He knew that no matter how happy Sam said she was, a big part of her, a part she had hidden away, still wanted to be a mother.

Jason could still remember the glow that surrounded Sam when she was pregnant. She was always smiling, and trying her best to get him to smile. They were so happy then. There was no harsh past they both shared now. It was back then that Jason first fell in love with Sam. He would just watch her sleep, and fantasize that she was in his arms.

"Umm" Sam said, breaking Jason from his thoughts.

"Why would you ask that?" Jason asked.

"Oh please" said Maxie, "you two have been gone at least twenty-four hours, there's no way condoms were involved in your activities."

Carly snickered.

"That, that doesn't mean anything," Sam countered.

Jason eyes glazed over. He was remembering making love Sam last night. Maxie was right, they hadn't used condoms.

"Maybe we should go." Carly said. She sensed that Sam and Jason needed to talk. She grabbed Maxie's arm and led her toward the door.

Once they were gone, Sam and Jason stared at each other. Sam was the first to speak.

"Maybe we should forget that ever happened." Sam suggested. She didn't want Jason to start blaming himself like he had so many times before.

"Why?" he asked. A large part of him wanted to talk about this.

"There's really no point. Neither one of us is looking to start a family. Our lives are not cut out for children." Sam answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. In reality it hurt deeply to just say the words.

Jason could sense this as he stared into Sam's revealing brown eyes. Sam had always told him they were the window to people's souls.

Sam noticed Jason looking right through the lie she just told. She decided to change the subject.

"Let's just relax maybe sleep in some more. I'm a little sleepy." Sam said heading towards the steps.

* * *

_Jason smiled lovingly. It was rare to see him smile, let alone sincerely. With Sam, it came as natural as breathing. _

_She was sitting down on her couch, a book in her hand, and her ballet- flat covered feet propped up on the table. _

_Sam noticed Jason staring at her._

_"What's wrong?" Sam asked, "Is there something on my face?"_

_"You're perfect." Jason answered. He moved to sit next to her on the couch. Sweetly he moved the hair from out of her face,_

_"Yeah right" Sam countered. She doubted herself._

_To show Sam that he meant what he was saying, he replaced the book in Sam's hands with his own._

_'I love you" Jason spoke, "I know I don't say as often as I should, but I truly love you. I love everything about you. I love the life we've built together, and I definitely love the life that's growing inside of you."_

_Jason placed on hand on Sam's rounded belly. She placed hers on top of his. _

_"I can't wait to be a mom." Sam whispered._

Jason awoke with a start. He and Sam had fallen asleep few hours ago. She was still asleep, his t-shirt hanging loosely on her body.

Why had he dreamed of a pregnant Sam? This was crazy. He knew the chances of Sam getting pregnant were basically none, so why the vivid dream?

He knew it had a lot to o with the conversation earlier. Jason knew that Maxie's question had made Sam remember everything. It still amazed him that she hadn't blamed for her inability to get pregnant. She would always say 'I made my choice.'

The thing was, Jason knew, even if Sam didn't want to admit it, that Sam dreamed of being a mother.

* * *

Sam awoke to find Jason gone. She figured he'd gone to work.

She got out of the bed, and headed into the shower. She sighed. Why did it seem like a task to get up and take a shower? All Sam really wanted to do was curl up in bed and eat.

*Why am I always so hungry?* Sam thought.

She placed her hand on her stomach. It had a small bump. It was barely noticeable, but to Sam it was obvious.

*Could I be pregnant?* She thought.

*No!* the small voice in her head answered back.

Sam pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it. It was what she did when she was deep in thought. Right now all Sam was could do was think about being pregnant.

She knew the signs from when she was pregnant with Lila. She had a few of them. She was always eating, her stomach was slightly rounded, and her urge to pee all the time was a constant.

*Yeah, but you've never exactly had diet, you haven't been working out as of late, and you're always drinking water.* Sam's inner voice countered.

* * *

Jason was walking through the park. His mind was on Sam and the dream he'd had earlier. He couldn't get it out of his head. Seeing Sam carrying his child was amazing to him.

"How do you do it?" Lucky asked.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"I did the exact same thing to Sam as you did, but she takes you back! Why not me!" Lucky shouted.

Jason sighed. He was getting sick of this.

"What I did to Sam I regret more than anything in the world. However, what I did, and what you did are different." Jason answered.

"How?" Lucky asked.

"When I cheated on Sam, I told her immediately after. Not to mention I let her decide what was best. Sam ended it, and I had to respect her choice, because I hurt her worse then she could ever hurt me. I've taken so much from Sam, and I'll never be able to give it all back. Sam forgave me when she was ready. If she ever forgives you, well then maybe you'll be as lucky as I am." Jason said.

He gave Lucky on last hard look and walked away.

* * *

Elizabeth checked he surroundings one last time. No one was in sight. She only hoped Jerry showed soon. She couldn't risk being seen again. She still wondered how Carly knew of her meeting with Jerry.

"Hello my dearest Elizabeth." Jerry said appearing from his hidden corner.

They were meeting on a deserted pier.

"Don't scare me like that Jerry!" Elizabeth scolded.

"My apologies darling" Jerry responded.

"I brought the file you asked for." Elizabeth said handing it to him.

Jerry looked it over. The information was extremely vital to him. The file belonged to one Samantha McCall. According to the file Sam McCall could in fact carry a child to full term!

"Tell me my dearest, why is it that Sweet Sam believes she can't have children, but these files beg to differ?" Jerry asked.

"You know why Jerry." Elizabeth said avoiding the question.

"Yes, but I would love to hear you say why." Jerry countered.

"I changed the results" Elizabeth replied.

* * *

**FINALLY I'VE UPDATED A STORY! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND TIME TO DO SO FOR THE LONGEST!**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPCTATIONS!**

**I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON WHERE I WANT TO TAKE THESE STORIES, BUT TO DO THAT I NEED YOUR INPUT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**DID SOMEONE OVER HEAR ELIZABETH'S CONFESSION? (IF SO WHO?)**

**SAM GOES TO THE DOCTOR! (WHY?)**

**THE REST...YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT NEXT CHAPTER FOR!**

**NOW...**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	17. Discoveries

Jason Morgan was not known for causing harm to women or children, but right now he could kill Elizabeth Webber!

She was meeting with Jerry Jax again. Carly had been right. The only question was what was Elizabeth up to? She'd been so vindictive lately that Jason could only guess.

He could swear he felt his blood boil when he saw Jerry pull Elizabeth into a kiss.

It made Jason question why he'd ever chosen Elizabeth over Sam. When he really looked at the two women, they were polar opposites.

Elizabeth was a women who pretended in front of certain people. She used lies and fake tears to get what she wanted. Many times in the past Jason had dismissed Carly when she'd referred to Elizabeth as the most comiving women she knew. Now, Jason was seeing Elizabeth as Carly saw her. Elizbeth told lies and actually convinced people to go along with them. She was considered the town sait, but if fact had many transgressions on her record.

Her new found relationship with Jerry being the latest one.

Then, there was Sam.

She was the eternal light in Jason's life. She understand him in a way noo doctor, family memeber, bestfriend, and brother could. She never pushed Jason, because she knew what Jason could and couldn't handle on his own. She trusted Jason to make mistakes and know that she would be there. Sam understood Jason's lifestyle, but she never judged. It was still something he at times didn't understand. It amazed him that Sam could look past his cold demeanor, and see a man who posessed love, comfort, and truth.

* * *

Jason Morgan may not have heard the conversation, but that didn't mean that no one else did.

A very shocked Maxie Jones stood close enough to hear the whole conversation.

Maxie began counting the ways she could kill Elizabeth for hurting Sam like this.

For years Sam had believed she was unable to have a child of her only to find out that Sam could become a mom, which would make Maxie an aunt.

Oh the ways Elizabeth Webber was going to pay.

She may hav thought she was going to get away with this, but not as long as Maxie had air in her body. She fully intended to make Elizabeth pay.

What better way than to ensure that Sam become pregnant?

Maxie didn't care what Jason or Sam said. She knew they both longed to become parents.

* * *

Jason unlocked the door of his penthouse.

He was hoping Sam was still asleep and that he could slip back into bed and just hold her. One of the thins Jason absolutely loved doing was just holding Sam and listning to her breathe. He'd almost lost her so many time that just hearing her bretahe was precious to himg.

Jason took of his leather jacket and hung it up in the closet. He then proceeded up the stairs in search of Sam.

As Jason approached his bedroom, something didn't feel right.

He opened the bedroom door to find Sam passed out on the bed.

Fear entered his body immediately.

She was wrapped in a towel which told him that she'd just gotten out of the shower.

Jason ran towards her, and checked to see if she was breathing.

She was!

He quickly dressed Sam in sweatss and headed down stairs.

Once he got her to the car, Jason couldn't drive to General Hospital fast enough.

He practically ran through the elevator doors with Sam clutched tightly in his arms. Fear was written clearly all over his face.

Nurse Johnson was the first to notice the sad looking man.

She called for a gurney and had Sam placed on it.

"Help her" Jason whispered, his voice was barely audible.

"I'll do my best." she responded.

While the doctors and nurses worked on Sam, Jason found his way into thw waiting area. His heart ached from the memory of seeing Sam on their bed passed out. He knew it was best not to assume the worst, but he also knew that if he lost Sam he'd have no purpose for living.

* * *

Maxie rushed through the elevator doors.

At first, her plan was just to confront Elizabeth, but then she thought better of it. Maxie was going to make it so that those wh thought they "knew" Elizabeth could see her for what she really is. She didn't have a plan yet, but she would come up with one.

Instead, she was going to go to the hospital, visit Robin and observe Elizabeth.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Jason Morgan sitting in the waiting area with a look of bottled up pain on his face.

"Jason?" Maxie poke walking over to him, "what happened?"

When Jason looked up at her, Maxie got a chance to see the raw pain in his eyes. She knew that look meant one thing.

Sam.

Maxie's first thought was that Elizabeth was somehow involved. She decided to keep that thought to herself though. Instead, she sat down beside Jason.

"I'm not going anywhere until we both know Sam is alright." Maxie said defiantly.

It was in that moment that Jason Morgn actually understood something Maxie Jones did. Sam was a close friend to her, and he knew that it probably hurt her to know Sam was in the hospital. He would never admit it openly, but Jason appreciated Maxie being here. He knew she meant alot to SPinelli and Sam. Secretly, she even meant someting to him as well. While Jason wouldn't call her a friend, he'd certainly call her someone important to him.

"Thank you." he whispered, his voice sounded weak and tired.

"No problem." she answered back.

* * *

Elizabeth an hour later, the hospital waiting room was full of concerned people.

Alexis, Molly, and Kristina were all there waiting for news on Sam.

Carly had shown up because she knew Jason needed her, and because she had a really soft spot when it came to Sam.

Sonny had shown up because he knew Jason was hurting, and Kristina was as well. He too had a soft spot for Sam.

Edward Quartermaine had made it his business to come to the hospital. He had always liked Sam and felt she was good for his grandson.

Monica who was working that day had decided to wait with everyone else, because she knew her son loved Sam unconditionally, and hat meant Sam was family.

Spinelli was there as well. He was spending his time hacking into hospital computers to try and find out what was going on with Sam. He was having no such luck.

Elizabeth Webber was "working" at the nurse's station. Inside, she was livid that all these people cared about Sam.

* * *

Dr. Kelly Lee walked over to the waiting area.

This put Jason on high alert because Dr. Lee ainly worked with pregnant women.

There was no way Sam was pregnant was there?

* * *

**A/N: I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT MY SONGFIC SERIES. I MIGHT ACTUALLY DO IT! ALSO, I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME. (I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO STARTS A GOOD STORY BUT NEVR FINISHES IT!)**

**I'M SORRY FOR ENDING IT LIKE THIS, BUT I WANT SOME SUSPENSE!**

**I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAPPEN (SO PLEASE TELL ME!)**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**IS SAM PREGNANT ?(THAT WILL DEFINITELY BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER!)**

**WHAT IS ELIZABETH'S NEXT MOVE?**

**WHAT HAS JERRY BEEN UP TO?**

**NOW...**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	18. Finally

Dr. Lee shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. The way that everyone was staring at her was unnerving. She was already feeling anxious because of what she'd just learned; all of the eyes on her were enough to make even her crack under pressure.

Before Dr. Lee could asked everyone to back off a little she made eyes contact with Jason Morgan. His usually old blue eyes looked…tortured. The only time she'd ever seen the usually tough exterior having man look like he felt even the slightest emotion was whenever Sam McCall was in the hospital. Dr. Lee didn't know how, but it was obvious that woman had snuck into the man's cold heart and provided it with all the warmth in the world. Dr. Lee didn't know much about the personal aspects of Sam and Jason's life, but she knew enough to know that the two of them were it for each other.

"How's Sam?" Jason's troubled voice broke through Dr. Lee's thoughts.

"She's recovering fine. There was no bleeding internally or externally." Dr. Lee answered. As she prepared to deliver the next piece of information, Lucky Spencer walked through the elevator doors.

"How's Sam?" he asked. He pushed past those in his way and advance on Dr. Lee. "Is my fiancée okay?"

Dr. Lee opted to ignore Lucky's comment. She could tell from Jason's clenched fists that something was up.

"Sam is fine." Dr. Lee answered, "So is the baby."

When the word "baby" fell from Dr. Lee's lips Jason felt his heart beat faster and smile trying to fight its way onto his face. Sam's pregnant! He and Sam were going to be parents together! He couldn't wait to tell Sam.

Carly smiled brightly. Sam was going to give Jason the one thing that had always eluded him. Sam was going to give Jason the opportunity to be a father. To Carly that meant two things. One, Jason was going to be an amazing and protective father, and two, she was going to be a godmother!

Sonny smiled as well. It was about time Jason finally get the one thing he deserved, to be a father to his own flesh in blood.

Maxie started beaming. In her mind she ran through all the stores she could shop for fashionable baby clothes in. Since she would never have children she might as well spoil Sam and Jason's. Oh yeah! She was going to be the best godmother ever!

Spinelli felt his heart speed up. Sam and Jason were going to bring a precious child into the world. He'd never shared it with Sam and Jason but to him they'd always been his parents. Now he was going to have sibling who he could play with and teach the way of the computer to!

Edward Quartermaine wanted to jump with the joy he was feeling. He would have but being old has its limits. He was finally going to get an heir the Quartermaine fortune! Lila would have been so happy!

Alexis and Monica held hands. They were going to be grandmothers. Both were so happy for their children.

Molly and Kristina both squealed with joy! They were going to be Aunts. Molly could teach the child all about literature and Kristina could be the cool one Aunt who spoiled her niece!

Lucky Spencer was not a happy man. He and Sam hadn't been together in a while which meant that Sam was carrying Jason Morgan's spawn. That's exactly what the child was. Nothing good would ever come from a man like Jason Morgan, his child included.

Lucky wasn't the only person who was unhappy. If Elizabeth Webber had a Genie she'd only need one wish. She would wish that Sam McCall was dead. She had worked so hard to get everything she wanted but now, Sam was pregnant. Jerry was not going to be happy!

What Elizabeth and the rest of the people waiting in the waiting area didn't know was that Jerry Jacks was dressed as a doctor ready to go into surgery. He'd heard Dr. Lee share the news and a sadistic smile grew on his face. Sweet Sam was pregnant! The games had just become more fun!

As Dr. Lee watched everyone's facial expressions, she decided to elaborate.

"Sam fainted, but she if fine. Thus far the pregnancy is not high-risk. Sam and the baby are very healthy. Sam is about 3 months into her pregnancy. There are some things I need to discuss with you though Jason."

"Okay." Jason responded.

"I know that I told Sam that the likelihood of her carrying a child to term was next to nothing, but I was wrong. I ran some tests and found that Sam's ability to get pregnant is just fine. It looks as if Sam getting pregnant was never a problem at all."

"How is that possible?" Jason asked.

Before Dr. Lee could answer Jason's question, Elizabeth intervened.

"Sam's awake!" She said breathlessly.

Elizabeth had to stop the conversation before it progressed any further. Sam being pregnant was already going to be a problem, the last thing she needed was an investigation into how Sam had "miraculously" become pregnant.

Jason stopped focusing on Dr. Lee and immediately began following Elizabeth towards Sam's hospital room. The rest of the occupants of the waiting room followed quickly after Jason.

They all stopped as Jason moved past Elizabeth and pushed open Sam's hospital door. Sam was lying on the bed with her dark hair fanned out around her. She had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and a very irritated look on her face as she stared at the monitors that were constantly beeping. She had always hated hospitals.

When Sam heard the door open she turned her head. Her eyes met Jason's and her irritated facial expression quickly turned happy. There was a gleam in Jason's eyes. He looked happier than normal. The gleam in Jason's eyes was also the gleam in the eyes of the mob of people standing behind Jason, well all except two.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Jason walked over to Sam. The smile that had appeared on his face when he'd laid eyes on Sam grew bigger as he sat on the side of Sam's bed and held her hand. He placed his other hand lovingly on Sam's stomach. Thoughts of Sam's stomach growing larger as her pregnancy progressed warmed his heart.

"Jason what's going on?" Sam eyes widened. Why wasn't anybody telling her anything? What the hell was going on?

"There is something I need to tell you." Jason responded.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you're…" Jason began.

"Pregnant!" Maxie and Carly yelled together. Neither could contain their joy any longer. They had so much shopping to do!

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" Sam moaned. "I don't possess the ability to carry a child."

"Actually Sam," Dr. Lee said pushing past the mob of people, "you can get pregnant. In fact Sam, you are pregnant. You're a few weeks along. Now before you start doubting me, I ran multiple tests to confirm. Sam you're going to be a mom."

With those words, Dr. Lee walked out. A smile graced her face as joyful tears slipped down Sam's face. After everything the woman had been through she definitely deserved to be a mom.

Back in the room, Sam and Jason were staring at each other. Sam's hand had found its way on top of Jason's hand already resting on her stomach. She was still trying to process the news. How was it possible that she was finally going to be a mom? She had given up hope of that ever happening.

Before Sam or Jason could utter a word, Carly and Maxie ran to the other side of Sam's bed. Each hugged her with all the excitement in the world.

"I'm going to be a godmother!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Excuse me!" Maxie demanded.

"You're excused!" Carly bit back.

Sam giggled at their banter.

"Um, how do you know that Kristina or I will not be godmother?" Molly asked.

"You're too young." Carly responded.

"Way to young Maxie elaborated.

Jerry Jacks walked along the alley. This was his element. It was dark and dangerous. Allies were unpredictable. Even Jerry couldn't control them but still this was his element. He and allies were so much alike. Both were dark, dangerous, and uncontrollable.

Jerry smiled to himself. He'd been working on his plan for month. Elizabeth was not doing what she was supposed to, but that was okay. He would just have to adapt. Elizabeth was supposed to be pregnant by now.

Finding out that his Sweet Sam was pregnant instead made him all the more happy. He so missed his play time with his Sweet Sam. She was always such a riot. Nobody gave him a good time like she did. She was always ready to fight even when the average person had no more fight left.

He may have to play the next round of his play time with Sweet Sam a little different. She was carrying the baby of Jason Morgan, a man Jerry longed to kill. This couldn't be the average hostage situation; this had to be the best game he'd ever played. Jerry had calls to make!

Sam's hospital room had finally cleared out. Maxie and Carly had left still arguing. Sonny had ushered a babbling Spinelli out of the room. Monica had Alexie left after promising to come back first thing in the morning. Edward had left on the phone arguing with a banker over setting up a trustfund. Molly had begun imagining all the literature she could read to the baby. Kristina left building a scheme in her head to convince Sam that she deserved to be godmother over eveeryone else.

Now Sam and Jason were finally alone.

* * *

**I'M SOOOOOOO UBER COMPLETELY UNARGUABLY AND UTERLY SORRY!**

**I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING ON THIS STORY!**

**THERE IS A REASON BEHIND THAT!**

**HERE IT GOES: I HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN MONTHS AGO. THE FILE GOT RENAMED AND SO I HAD TO START ALL OVER. WITH MY HECTIC SCHEDULE I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO WRITE. NEEDLESS TO SAY YESTERDAY I NOTICED THAT I HAD SOME FILES ON MY LAPTOP THAT NEEDED TO BE DELETED. I WAS GOING THROUGH THEM AND BAM! I FOUND THIS CHAPTER. I DID SOME EDITING AND HERE IT IS!**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**SAM'S PREGNANT (MY JASAM HEART SIMPLY REFUSES TO WIRTE A STORY IN WHICH SAM HAS A HIGH RISK PREGNANCY)**

**JERRY IS BEING DEVIOUS (WONDER WHO HE'S CALLING?)**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**SAM AND JASON FINALLY TALK ABOUT THE PREGNANCY**

**ELIZABETH IS LIKE A DOG WHO HASN'T LEARNED ANY NEW TRICKS**

**CARLY AND MAXIE ARE NOT DONE FIGHTING TO BE GODMOTHER (IT'S GONNA BE FUNNY!)**

**SONNY AND SPINELLI _MAY_ HAVE AN ARGUEMENT OF THEIR OWN**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	19. Honesty and Love

Sam's hospital room was quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet. She felt at peace with the man sitting by her bedside holding her small hand tightly in his much larger one. Her other hand was resting lovingly over her stomach.

She smiled when she thought about the life growing inside her stomach. She was finally going to be a mom after years of being told she'd never be granted that one privilege. She may not be the most perfect person in the world, but she definitely wasn't the worst person in the world.

Jason looked down at the woman he loved with every fiber of his being and every ounce of his existence. He'd never felt so much love before. The woman that meant more to him then his next breath was carrying his child. She was carrying a product of their love.

Jason had never been one to believe in dreams, but in this moment, he was glad that dreams came true. For years he'd carried around the burden that he was responsible for Sam's infertility. She'd told him countless times that it wasn't his fault, that she didn't blame him. While it helped tremendously to know that she didn't blame him, it didn't erase the pain that would always be there.

Now, Jason found, there was no pain. There was no festering ache inside his heart. Jason felt whole again. He felt like there wasn't a piece of him that was missing anymore. Jason felt better knowing that his lifestyle hadn't tainted or ruined the dream that Sam held dear to herself.

"We have to talk sometime." Sam's voice wrapped around the silence.

She was staring down at both her hand and Jason's hand resting on top of Sam's small bump. Pride swelled through Sam's heart at the idea of raising a child with Jason. She'd missed out the first time, but this time, Sam was determined to bring her child into the world, healthy and happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason's voice lulled Sam from her thoughts.

"We're having a baby." Sam whispered happily, as if the situation had just dawned on her.

"Are you okay with that?" Jason asked. He knew Sam. Right about she was probably thinking about the little girl who lived on in their hearts but unfortunately hadn't been afforded the opportunity of celebrating a birthday or anything else little girls deserved.

Knowing Sam the way that he did, Jason also knew that she was probably as determined as he to bring this baby into the world a happy, healthy, and well loved baby.

"Of course I'm okay, Jason. In fact, I'm better then okay I'm perfectly happy. I have the man I love beside me, and our child growing inside me. What else is there to ask for?"

"A safer life for our child, perhaps?"

Jason's words cut through Sam's peace and happiness. She knew this was bound to happen. Jason Morgan was nothing if not an over thinker.

The thing was though, Jason already blaming himself. In reality, Sam knew that Jason's life was dangerous, but people died everyday, for different reasons.

"We will have a safe life, with you."

"Sam, I'm not saying that I don't want to be a father to our baby, believe me I do, but what about my lifestyle. My line of work is highly dangerous, Sam. You of all people should know that."

"Jason, I know how dangerous your…our life is. Ii know that we live everyday with a threat looming, but it doesn't mean we have to live in fear, or give up the things we want most."

"How can you say that, Sam? I'm not good for you or this baby. I couldn't bare it if my lifestyle ever harmed our child."

"Jason Morgan, you are not a bad person. You love with your entire heart, and you love fiercely. Yes our life is more dangerous than others, but I wouldn't change a thing about it. Jason, your lifestyle has made you the man that you are today."

"Exactly Sam, I'm…"

"No! Jason, you are kind, loving, trusting, loyal, and above all else, Jason Morgan, you are a good man. You may not live on the most perfect side of the law, but you protect those that you care about. Jason, you are willing to put your life on the line for all of the people that you love. While sometimes it drives me absolutely insane, it also makes me love you even more."

"Sam…"

"I'm not finished. Jason when I was pregnant with _our _daughter you took me in. You gave me a home and you made sure that I was never hungry and that my baby wanted for nothing. You didn't have to do that. After I…miscarried I was a wreck and I blamed any and everyone for it, but Jason, you stayed with me and you held me while I cried. When I took the fall for Danny, you found a convict to take the fall for us and you helped me make brother happier than he had ever been. You didn't have to do that either. My point is you are a giving man, and as long as you give our baby love he or she will be happy."

Jason took a deep breath and stared into Sam's eyes. He could see the raw passion swimming around in her vulnerable mocha colored eyes.

"Sam, that's just it. I did have to do those things. Even when you got under my skin and made me more irritated than anything Carly could ever pull, I still felt…drawn to you. Even from the very beginning, you made me feel…different. When I was around you, you forced me out of a shell I didn't even realize that I had. Then, when you were pregnant and you let me feel the baby move, something inside of me changed. For the first time I was exposed to the true beauty you possessed inwardly and outwardly. When she died Sam, I feel like a part of me died with her. You were going to let me help raise your…"

"Our" Sam interrupted, tears pouring down her face in waves.

"Our daughter…" Jason corrected with a tearful smile, "I realized that you were the first woman who truly didn't want to change me. When you told me you were going to name her Lila, I knew then that I loved you just as much as I loved her. When our baby died, a piece of my heart went with her. You always had a part of my heart Sam. Like mother like daughter because neither one of you has given it back to me, but I can honestly say I wouldn't change a thing."

Sam smiled through her tears. Jason Morgan wasn't known for talking a lot but when he truly spoke from the heart, the man could be truly romantic.

"That was so beautiful!" Maxie and Carly exclaimed as they eased into Sam's hospital room.

A faint blush rushed to Jason's cheeks when he realized that Maxie and Carly had heard what he'd said to Sam.

Sam noticed Jason's blush and giggled causing a smile to break out on Jason's face. He loved to see Sam happy.

"Didn't we just send you two home?" Sam asked.

"Oh right like we'd stay gone for long." Maxie quipped. Carly smirked.

"So are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Carly. I'm perfectly fine." Sam looked into Jason's eyes as she said the words. Jason knew she meant them.

"Good because I wouldn't be a very good Godmother if I didn't make sure both you and the baby were okay."

Sam and Jason both sighed. They both knew what was coming next: World War III

"Who said you were going to be godmother!" Maxie exclaimed.

"I'm Jason's best friend." Carly answered as if it was as simple as that.

"I'm Sam's best friend. Besides, Jason has more than one best friend, there's you, Sonny, and Spinelli."

"Yes, but I'm loyal to Jason he's the godfather of all of my kids. Why wouldn't he make me the godmother of his?"

"Jason isn't the only one with a say. Sam has rights too."

"Sam knows how loyal I am!"

"Yeah, to Jason you are. Me, on the other hand, I am loyal to Sam. I always have been."

"Okay, you two, you can stop now." Sam smiled at her friends. "The truth is, Jason and I haven't discussed godmother or godfathers. For right now, we just want to enjoy what we have."

"That's cute Sam, real cute, but eventually you and Jason are going to have to decide between Carly and me."

"That's not going to be right now. So, you two need to go because I want to spend some alone time with the mother of my child."

"Ok fine, we'll leave, but this discussion is far from over." Carly said, as she and Maxie left Sam's hospital room.

"So when do you think I get go home?"

"When the doctor says you're ready to go, I'll take you home. Until then, you're going to stay in this hospital bed and be a good patient."

"Well can this good patient convince you to sneak in a burger and fries from Kelly's?"

"And why would I do that?" Jason asked, smiling down at Sam.

"Let's call it a craving." Sam smiled her response.

"Oh, I see. So, you're having cravings already. You just found out you're pregnant and already you're having cravings?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure that arguing with a pregnant woman counts as stress, and stress is not conducive to a happy pregnancy."

"Oh, but unhealthy burgers and fries is conducive?"

"Not really, but it does make me happy, and happiness is important. It jus might be the key to life you know."

Jason wrapped Sam's hand in his. He knew that this was going to happen. Sam had done it when she was pregnant with Lila. Sam and Carly were very alike in that way. They both craved unhealthy food during a pregnancy.

"Sam, you don't need burgers and fries. You need vegetables and fruits."

"Eww," Sam scrunched up her face, "you and I are going to have to come up with a compromise."

"I'm listening." Jason replied.

The next day…

Elizabeth looked down at yet another chart. She was growing tired of doing this measly job. She wanted the money Jerry promised her, and she wanted it right now. She was tired of filling out charts and checking vitals.

As Elizabeth closed one chart and picked up another, her thoughts drifted to the woman occupying room 417: Samantha McCall.

Speaking of Sam, Elizabeth looked down at the new chart in her hands. The chart belonged to Sam.

"I just can't get away from her!" Elizabeth slammed the chart down. She ran her hand through her hair. Today was just not her day.

As Elizabeth was pondering this, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How are you Elizabeth? Do tell me, what's new?"

"Jerry, now is not a good time."

"Tell me darling, why is now not a good time?"

"I'm at work."

"Yes, but we both know that you're not really working. You believe that the job is below you."

"Is there something that you wanted Jerry?"

"Yes, my devious little Elizabeth, there is something that I want. I want you to tell me why I am one of the last people to know that sweet Sam is pregnant!"

"I was going to tell you when we met up tonight. I didn't think it was something that you wanted to hear over the phone."

"But this is joyous news Elizabeth. Sweet Sam is pregnant which means using her to get to Morgan is going to be that much more worth it."

"What do you mean to get to Morgan, Jerry? We started this to hurt Sam. You were just supposed to make Jason turn against Sonny. Hurting Jason was never part of the plan."

"Our agreement became null and void when you withheld vital information and you failed to hold up your end of the deal."

"Look I'm sorry that Lucky hasn't gotten me pregnant yet. Maybe his soldiers just aren't marching. I can't do anything about that."

"Or maybe the big guy upstairs has decided that the only job you are good at is being an incubator and he's really tired of you pawning your children off on other people."

"Jerry…"

"I mean really Elizabeth. You look down Carly's motherly instincts, but she is there for her kids and sacrifices for them all the time. Your children on the other hand hardly ever see you and they are always on the back burner when it comes to who is warming your bed. That is until one of them ends up in the hospital, then of course you want to play the concerned parent."

Elizabeth wiped the tear that was steadily running down her cheek.

"You don't have to be so cruel, Jerry. I love my children and I would do anything for them."

"Oh, and you weren't cruel when you switched sweet Sam's test results and made her believe that she could have children? You weren't cruel when you knowingly got Jason Morgan drunk so you could have his baby? You weren't cruel when you ran Sam McCall over with your car and framed Monica Quartermaine?"

"Why are you bringing all of these things up?"

"I'm tying to remind you that when you were operating alone, you managed to get things done. Now that I've agreed to help in your vendetta against sweet Sam, you don't seem to know how to follow orders!"

"Well, what do you want me to do now?"

"I want frequent updates on sweet Sam's pregnancy."

"When?"

"Now!" Jerry hung up the phone.

Elizabeth closed her phone and placed it back in the pocket of her scrubs. She looked around her to make sure no one was watching her. She picked Sam's chart up again and studied it.

There it was in black and white. Sam McCall was 3 months pregnant and had already been prescribed her prenatal vitamins. Sam's chart also informed Elizabeth that Sam was to be released today. How was she supposed to keep tabs on Sam's pregnancy if Sam was leaving so soon?

As Elizabeth pondered this Carly came walking off the elevator, with Maxie beside her. Both women were going to break Sam out of the hospital while Jason was doing something for Sonny.

"Excuse me, nurse?" Maxie said approaching the desk.

Elizabeth turned around with an exasperated sigh. She was not in the mood for Maxie Jones so soon after dealing with Jerry.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to see if there were any messages or something for Sam." Maxie replied, her annoyance clear in her words.

"If there were, why would I give them to you two?"

"This one is all yours." Maxie looked at Carly.

"Oh, with pleasure," Carly replied to Maxie before turning to face Elizabeth. This was going to be so good.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?"

"You don't care Carly, and visiting hours haven't started yet, so there will be no visiting Sam."

"Now all I said was hello. However since you have your bitchy big-girl panties on, I guess it's time I get a little bitchy right back. I want Sam McCall's messages and I want them right now. I also want to know when Sam is being released and if she is scheduled to be seen by Dr. Lee today."

Elizabeth looked at Carly, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"I meant now Elizabeth." Carly spoke. Her voice left no room for argument.

"Th…there are no messages for Sam."

"And her release date?" Carly asked.

Maxie picked up what looked to be Sam's chart before Elizabeth could stop her.

"Hmmm…it says here that Sam is being released today. Great! We'll go give her the great news!" Maxie said, dropping the file, grabbing Carly's hand, and heading for Sam's hospital room.

"Enough!" Jason shouted. He slouched lower into his chair. "You two have known each other for years. Are you seriously telling me there is no way that you can get along?"

Spinelli and Sonny turned to look at Jason.

"You two have been arguing for at least 30 minutes and neither of you has gotten anywhere. Sonny, you don't like the way Spinelli talks, but that is just who he is. The way he talks isn't going to affect my child with Sam."

"If I may be so bold…"

"Shut up Spinelli!" Sonny interrupted.

"What did you two call me here for?" Jason wanted anxiously to get back to Sam.

"Who's going to be godfather?" Sonny asked.

"Are you two serious right now? Sam and I haven't discussed it yet. You both realize that you are just as bad a Maxie and Carly right?" Jason could only imagine what Sam would have to say about this. He stifled a laugh at the thought.

Sonny and Spinelli stared at Jason as he rose from his chair and walked out of Sonny's office.

What are you doing?" Maxie asked, as she and Carly made their way into Sam's room.

Sam looked up at the two women. Her face resembling a child who'd just been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"I'm leaving." Sam answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Does Jason know that you're breaking out of the hospital?"

"No, Carly, he doesn't and I don't want him too either. The man hates hospitals and has broken out quite of few, but I look at the door to long and he threatens to put a guard on me!" Sam gathered the last of her things and walked to the door.

"Fine by us," Maxie replied, "your file said you were to be released today anyway."

Maxie and Carly stepped aside to allow Sam into the hallway. As she passed the nurses station, Elizabeth looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing out of your hospital bed? You're pregnant and the doctor hasn't released you yet!"

"The only thing stopping me from being released is paper work. I'm perfectly capable and healthy enough to go home."

"Some mother you're going to make. Your kid isn't even born yet, and already you're breaking out of the hospital without talking to a doctor first. What are you going to do when your kid is sick? Ignore and trust that it will go away?"

Maxie and Carly gasped at Elizabeth's stupidity.

Sam focused her eyes on Elizabeth.

"You're seriously questioning my maternal instincts? Your children spend more time with your grandmother than they do you. You worry more about whose bed you're warming rather than spending time with your children."

"At least my children are alive." Elizabeth mumbled.

She didn't think Sam had heard her, but the stinging pain in her cheek from Sam's hand told her otherwise.

"You bring up my daughter again, and you'll be the one in the hospital, my baby, my concern." Sam's voice was void of warmth. She was in no mood to placate Elizabeth.

"That was fun!" Maxie smiled, as she, Sam, and Carly all exited Kelly's. All three were full after eating burgers and fries. Sam had had a "craving" that Maxie and Carly just could deny.

"I should probably head home now," Sam smiled, "Jason is more than likely sitting in the Penthouse waiting for me."

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"Easy, he probably went to the hospital noticed I was gone and I'm sure Elizabeth informed of how bad I am for breaking out of said hospital. He then probably figured he'd wait at home, where I will more than likely be forced to eat vegetables to appease him."

"Well, good luck with that." Maxie answered, as Sam climbed out the car. She and Carly watched as Sam walked into the lobby of the Penthouse, before they pulled off.

Jason smirked as he watched Sam walk through the door.

"Hi," Sam smiled as she walked over to Jason. She sat down on the couch beside him and pillowed her head on his chest.

"Do I want to know why you smell like Kelly's?" Jason asked, planting a kiss in Sam's hair.

"Nope," Sam replied, before yawning.

Jason smiled. He'd just get her to eat some vegetables later. For now he wanted to sit on the couch with the woman he loved and just watch her sleep. This was how things were supposed to be.

In the back of his head though, Jason knew that Jerry posed a threat that would have to be taken care of soon. Sam and their baby were too important to him.

* * *

**THIS CONCLUDES THE END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN.**

**HOPEFULLY CHAPTER TWENTY WILL BE UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK!**

**I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**NEXT TIME ON MARITAL MISTAKE:**

**JASON HAS A CONFROTATION WITH JERRY.**

**MAXIE WATCHES ELIZABETH.**

**CARLY AND MAXIE SCHEME AGAISNT EACH OTHER TO BECOME GODMOTHER.**

**AND SAM...YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


End file.
